


Christmas Is Love

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Love, Making Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: A look at what would have happened had Brabinger interrupted Richard and Audrey a few moments later than he did.This story is set in December to have a festive feel. One chapter will be posted everyday from 1st to 25th December.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 36
Kudos: 13





	1. 1st December

“Well if there’s anything I can do to help you will ask won’t you?” Audrey said encasing Richard’s hands between hers.

Richard sat forward and squeezed her hand, “Well yes Audrey. There.....there is something I would like to ask,” 

“Yes?”

“I...marry me Audrey.” 

Audrey was speechless for a moment, the man who had captured her heart a long time ago had asked her to marry him. Before she would have said no not wanting him to think perhaps she only said yes because he had the Manor. But now he was going to sell he would know for sure that she wanted to marry him because she loved him not because he had Grantleigh.

Before she could answer the door opened and Brabinger entered, “Excuse me Madam, Mr. Plunkett is here to see you.”

Richard removed his hand from between hers rising from the settee “I should go, don’t worry Brabinger I’ll slip out this way.” He pointed to the doors leading into the terrace.

“But Richard...” Audrey began but he interrupted her.

“I’m sorry Audrey I shouldn’t of asked, it was wrong of me.” he smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes. Turning he made his way out.

“Richard wait...” she called out moving towards him but it was too late he had slipped out of the doors. Quickly regaining her composure she turned to Brabinger.

“Ah show him in Brabinger.” Audrey smoothed her skirt and put a smile on her face in time to see her guest. “Arnold”

“Audrey, how nice to see you again.” Arnold said shaking her hand and kissing her cheek.

She patted his shoulder “Yes, it has been a long time.”

Feeling that was a rebuff Arnold defended his absence, “Well I am kept rather busy you know but of course you’ll always be amongst my most favourite clients.”

Audrey chuckled sitting down “I’m not worth much to you nowadays I’m afraid.” Seeing him still standing she indicated to the settee behind him. “Oh do sit down.”

“Oh indeed you are and I trust you always will be.” Arnold said taking a seat on the settee.

Thinking Arnold was trying to get around her so she would do something for him she cut to the point “Look if you’re asking me to judge the vegetables for the village show the answers no. Some people still aren’t speaking to me from last year.”

“Oh its nothing like that. I have some rather startling news concerning your uncle, Grevel Hartley.”

Although he had a reputation for liking the company of women younger than he was Audrey was very fond of her late uncle. “You mustn’t speak ill of the dead Arnold.”

“I’m not going to nor will you I fancy. He made you the main beneficiary in his will.”

A shocked look appeared on her face “Uncle Grevel? But I hardly saw him.”

“Well clearly he had a oft spot for you, you’ll get the bulk of his fortune.”

She couldn’t stop the wide smile that speaks across her face, “Dear Uncle Grevel.”

“He was a very rich man Audrey.” Arnold said leaning forwards.

“The black sheep, God bless him.” she said clapping her hands.

“Of course it’ll take a little time to sort things out and then there’s capital transfer tax but he was rather shrewd about that sort of thing. I think we can safely say that you’ll be very comfortably off.”

Audrey thought for a moment. Could this gift from uncle grevel help her to save Richard’s business? Would he even take the money from her? She didn’t think he would but there had to be a way she could help him. She just needed to know how wealthy she would be now.

“Just how comfortable will that be?” She asked.

“Very comfortable, you can replace that dilapidated old car of yours for a start.” Arnold said not joking at all as he handed her the run down of Grevel’s fortune.

“My Rolls Royce is not in the least dilapidated.” she said defensively.

“Oh come now Audrey wouldn’t you rather be seen in a nice new Corniche?”

Beginning to read the papers she shook her head, “To flashy for me Arnold I’ll keep my old Rolls its got style.”

Seeing the figure at the bottom of the page she smiled a plan already forming in her mind, “Besides there are more important things to spend my money on.” 


	2. 2nd December

It was then sitting there with Arnold that a plan began to formulate in her mind. She would help Richard save Cavendish. He would never take the money from her but if she could acquire enough Cavendish stock then she would be able to have enough influence to make sure Richard’s remained in control when the next board meeting occurred and he wouldn’t have to sell Grantleigh.

“Arnold I need your help. I want to buy as much Cavendish stock as possible, can you do that?” 

Arnold looked puzzled “Yes of course, but why?”

“Richard is having trouble with his board he’s going to sell Grantleigh to raise money to buy a refrigeration plant. He will never take the money from me so I thought having enough influence by owning shares would ensure his position as the head of Cavendish.”

“But Audrey why do you want to help DeVere? If he’s going to sell the manor you could buy it now with the money Grevel has left you.”

“Because I love him...I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life.” She confessed.

A wide grin spread across Arnold’s face, “My dear girl that’s marvellous. Have you told him?”

She shook her head, “Not yet no.”

Seeing the uncertain look on her face Arnold felt the need to reassure her, “I’m sure he feels the same about you Audrey. When I’ve seen the two of you together the way he looks at you, it’s clear he adores you.”

“Really?”

Arnold simply nodded. They spent the next half an hour going over the details of Grevel’s estate and how buying the shares in Cavendish would work. Fortunately Arnold had some very high up connections in the city and told Audrey that as soon as he got back to the office he would be on the phone to get started right away. 

When everything had been taken care of Audrey showed Arnold to the door. “Thank you Arnold, you’ll let me know how it’s going won’t you?”

“Of course don’t worry it’ll all be fine. Now I must be off.” 

Audrey shut the door behind him turning to find Brabinger behind her with the late post in his hand.

“Oh thank you Brabinger.” she said taking the letters from him. There was nothing of interest just more bills although she thought she didn’t have to worry about finding the money to pay for them anymore.

Brabinger cleared his throat “Begging your pardon madam but I couldn’t help overhearing part of your conversation with Mr. Plunkett.”

“Oh...”

“If I may madam I agree with Mr. Plunkett, it’s clear Mr DeVere loves you very much.”

This statement by her trusted butler made Audrey try and fail to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since Richard had left earlier.

She pulled a tissue from up her sleeve “I’m sorry Brabinger, I seem to burst into tears at the slightest thing today” She said dabbing her eyes.

“I’ll fetch you some tea madam that will help I’m sure.”

“Thank you Brabinger what would I do without you.”


	3. 3rd December

Mrs. Poo was concerned about her son, he was normally so excited for Christmas but this year was very different. There was something was wrong with Bedrich. She knew he was agonizing over the problems at Cavendish but she had never seen him act like this before.

In the past few days, she hadn’t seen him eat and he had started to drink more in the evenings. She was very worried about him. From her position on the settee, she watched him standing with his hands in his pockets looking out of the drawing-room window, his shoulders slumped.

“What is the matter with you Bedrich?” She asked determined to find out what was wrong.

Richard continued to stare out of the window, “I would have thought that obvious mother. My own board is trying to get rid of me and I’m having to sell my home to stop them.”

Mrs. Poo was not convinced by his explanation, “That is not it. You have never let business affect you like this before.” when he didn’t reply she tried a different approach.

“It’s Audrey, isn’t it? You only ever get like this when you have argued with her.” The only response she got was a shrug of his shoulders.

Knowing she was on the right track she persisted, “What have you done Bedrich? Tell your mother.”

At this Richard turned to his mother, “I haven’t done anything...not really I...I asked Audrey to marry me.”

Mrs. Poo clapped her hands in delight, “Oh but that’s wonderful...” She stopped realizing that his current mood indicated that she had declined his proposal, “Did she say no?”

He shrugged his shoulders again, “Not exactly...I didn’t stay to hear her answer, Brabinger interrupted us but the look on her face told me all I needed to know.”

Mrs. Poo rolled her eyes, for such a clever man he could be incredibly stupid sometimes, “Bedrich, you should go and talk to her you may be surprised by what she says.”

Richard turned back to the window, “I don’t think I can face her at the moment mother.”

“Why not? You care for her, don’t you? Or is it the social position she could offer you that you care for?” She said forcefully trying to get a reaction from him.

Richard whirled around to face his mother, anger on his face at her suggestion, “I love her, I’m in love with Audrey…” he shouted.Shocked by his own outburst he tried to reign in his emotions and lowered his voice, “But she doesn’t love me. I can’t offer her what she want’s.” his voice full of sadness.

“How can you be so sure?”

Richard shook his head, “She doesn’t want me without Grantleigh.”

Mrs Poo threw her hands up in the air, “How could you possibly know that if you didn’t give her a chance to answer you.”

Not wanting to discuss it any further Richard went to his mother bending down to kiss her cheek “I just do alright. Now I’m going out for a little while. I want to be alone.”

Mrs. Poo grabbed his hand, “You’re wrong about Audrey Bedrich, that girl looks at you like you are the best man she has ever known. She loves you I’m sure of it.”

“It doesn’t matter mother, she still wants the one thing I won’t have anymore. Don’t wait for me at dinner I’m not hungry,” he said leaving the drawing room.

Normally when he wanted to think he would venture up to Peregrine’s Folly but he knew Audrey did the same thing and he couldn’t face her at the moment so he simply went to his bedroom.

Slumping on the settee he put his head in his hands. Falling in love with Audrey had happened slowly over the last three years but fallen he had and more and more each day.

When he went to see her the other day he hadn’t meant to ask her to marry him, he just wanted to tell her he was selling Grantleigh but when her hand covered his it felt so right that he took a chance.

It was a stupid thing to do he thought to himself, how could she ever love someone like him? A Czechoslovakian immigrant with no real so social standing. But he had let himself hold on to the idea that as long as he had Grantleigh he had a chance with her.

Now he had no chance. Even though the fire in the room was lit he felt a chill wash over him, perhaps it wasn’t the room that was cold maybe it was the thought of never seeing her again that chilled him. Because that's what would happen, he would go back to London and she would stay here.

Maybe she would find the new owner someone more to her liking and that’s why he would stay away. He wanted her to be happy but he couldn’t bear to see her with another man.

With that unpleasant thought swirling through his mind Richard reached inside his jacket, pulled out a hip flask and took a large drink.


	4. 4th December (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long so I’ve split it in half. Second part will be posted tonight.

It had been a few days since Audrey had last seen Richard, a few days in which she had managed to acquire nearly 30% of Cavendish shares thanks to Arnold’s connections and Uncle Grevel’s money.

It was late but looking through her binoculars she had seen the light on in his study and knowing Mrs. Poo was away in London meeting her friends she thought it was time she gave Richard her answer if he still wanted her that is.

Walking over to the manor she noticed the door to his study was slightly ajar. Quietly she opened it and found him sitting on the settee with a rather large whiskey in his hand. When he saw her he jumped up looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but with her.

“Audrey, I didn’t hear you come in. What are you doing here?” He asked.

This was not the welcome she was hoping for but she was determined to tell him her feelings, so straightening her back she moved a little closer to him.

“You didn’t wait for my answer,” 

Richard put his glass down on the side table and shook his head, “I should never have asked, it was unfair of me.”

“Why?” She whispered her hands clasped together to stop them shaking with the nerves she felt.

Richard rubbed his forehead, “Because I have nothing to offer you. Grantleigh was something you wanted, now all I can offer is myself.”

“You still have Grantleigh.”

Richard went over to the fireplace resting his palm on the mantle, “Not for much longer, I have a meeting with the auctioneers next week to put it up for auction after Christmas.”

Hearing this Audrey knew she needed to act quickly, “Richard please don’t do anything until you’ve heard what I have to say.”

When he said nothing she took the chance to look at him properly. His face illuminated by the flickering fire looked older than it had just two days ago, a kind of weariness taking residence there and if she wasn’t mistaken he looked a little thinner too.

“You look tired,” She said.

Richard sighed and turned to look at her, “I haven’t really been sleeping. You know I’m selling Grantleigh for the money because I’m having problems with my board?”

Audrey nodded encouraging him to continue.

“Well, it seems someone has been buying up shares from the other shareholders. This person now owns nearly 30% of Cavendish.”

“How much do you own?” she asked knowing exactly what the amount was but she needed to find the right moment to explain herself.

“48%, so you see if I don’t find out who this person is so I can persuade them to back me or if I can’t convince the other shareholders to give me their support I’ll be chucked off the board. I need the money from the sale of Grantleigh to buy the refrigeration plant and remain in control.”

This was the opportunity she had been looking for, she knew it was now or never, “I’m afraid that I am the cause of your sleepless nights Richard.”

Thinking she was talking about his marriage proposal Richard shook his head.

“I understand why you can’t marry me Audrey. I know you care for me but to think your feelings were the same as mine was a mistake and I’m sorry I asked.”

“That is not what I meant but now you have brought it up, you are wrong about my feelings for you.” She told him and when she saw the flicker of hope in his eyes she continued suddenly emboldened.

“I love you Richard DeVere. I think I’ve been falling in love with you since I thought you were a caterer.” She chuckled “But I’m afraid that after I have told you what I’ve done you may think less of me.” she said looking down at her hands.

Richard couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Audrey had said she loved him. But what had she done that would make her think his feeling for her would change. Didn’t she know how much he loved her? “I don’t understand, there is nothing you could do that would ever change my feelings for you,” he said.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for his anger, “I am the person who has been buying Cavendish shares.”

Richard's mouth dropped open at her confession, “You!...How?...Why?”

“Uncle Grevel left me his entire estate that’s how and the why? I did it because I wanted you to stay and the only way I could make that happen was to keep you as the head of Cavendish.”

Now Richard was confused if the old man had left her all his money why didn’t she just buy Grantliegh at the auction? Why buy shares in his company? “But If uncle Grevel left you his fortune you could’ve bought the Manor when it came up for auction. You don't need me.”

“I don’t want the Manor…I want you. It doesn’t matter if you have Grantleigh or not I wanted you to stay with me wherever that may be. The lodge, London or somewhere else entirely it doesn’t matter as long as you're with me.”

When he didn't immediately reply she continued, “The shares may be in my name but I will do whatever you want me to do. I will back you all the way Richard or sign them over to you whatever you want.”

Richard felt his heart explode with love for her. He didn’t think it was possible to love her any more than he already did but the last ten minutes had shown him he was wrong.

“Come here,” he whispered. When she hesitated he added, “Please Audrey, come here.” now holding his hand out to her.

She walked towards him placing her hand in his. Richard ran his thumb across her knuckles in a reassuring caress, “You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I love you Audrey fForbes-Hamilton.”

“You’re not angry?” she asked surprised by his reaction.

Richard shook his head, “Why would I be angry? You’ve just told me you love me and I think I heard you say you value me above Grantleigh. Not to mention the fact you’ve most probably saved me from being chucked of my own board...again.” he smiled.

Audrey returned his smile immensely relieved he wasn’t angry but she needed him to know just how much she adored him. “I have valued you above the Manor for quite some time now. That's why my answer would have been yes when you asked me to marry you the other day, if you had stayed to hear it. It didn’t matter to me that you wouldn’t have Grantleigh.”

Richard looked down at their joined hands, “And what would you say now?”

She smiled and squeezed his hand, “Ask me again Richard.”

“I don’t have a ring,” he admitted.

“It doesn’t matter, ask me again.”

Still holding her hand in his Richard got down on one knee. Taking a deep breath to quell the tears that had unexpectedly risen in his eyes.

“Audrey...Darling,” he grinned “Will you marry me?”

She smiled down at him and nodded her head, a tear slipping from her eye and making its way down her cheek, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

She tugged on his hand encouraging him to rise to his feet. When he stood in front of her she placed her hands on his chest smiling when she felt his hands rest on her waist.

Richard brought his face closer to hers, his lips parting in anticipation of touching hers. He was so close that Audrey could smell the lingering scent of his aftershave and his own unique masculine undertones.

And then his lips made contact with hers in a soft kiss. The first thing she noticed was just how soft his lips were, his mustache sending a shiver through her as it brushed her upper lip.

Richard couldn’t stop the tremble that went through his body when he felt her tongue against his bottom lip, caressing it before dipping inside. He began his own exploration of her mouth delighting in the groan of pleasure it elicited from her.

He had never experienced anything like this before, the simple contact of their lips ignited feelings of need and want inside him that he hadn’t felt with anyone else.

What started out as a gentle kiss now turned into a frenzy, Audrey felt the blood in her veins throb with need for him. She had never wanted anyone like this before.

Her hands slid from his chest upwards her fingers gripping his hair, pulling him closer. Richard tightened his arms around her waist, his body dissolving into hers.

He pushed his body against hers encouraging her to walk backward and holding on tightly to her as he lowered them both down to the settee, lips still locked in a passionate kiss.

Audrey moaned into his mouth at the feeling of the weight of his body on top of hers. His hands were everywhere, fingers digging into her hip then gently brushing her cheek. She could feel him, all of him pressed against her.

But it wasn't close enough for her she wanted him closer, she ran a hand down his back and up underneath his jacket. Pulling his shirt from his trousers to find his warm skin beneath. Her other hand stroked his cheek, feeling the slight bit of evening stubble there agianst her fingers.

When Richard felt her fingers on the bare flesh of his back he realized he was getting to the point where he wouldn't be able to stop. He didn't want their first time to be on a settee, he wanted to spend the entire night making love to her, showing her just how much he loves her. With a great effort he tore his lips from hers. His breath coming in short bursts as he reigned in his passion.

Opening his eyes he marveled at the sight of Audrey before him. Her lips were swollen from their heated kisses and there was a faint blush rising on her cheeks. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath, she looked beautiful.

“Darling as much as I want to continue this, I hadn’t imagined our first time to be on a settee in the drawing room.” He said huskily.

Audrey ran a finger down his cheek, “Have you imagined us together often then?”

“More than I’d care to admit.”

She moved her hand to the side of his head her fingers combing through his hair, “You don’t have to image anymore darling. But yes you’re right a place where we won’t be interrupted would be more appropriate...for now, although I am open to more adventurous ideas at a later time.”

“I adore you Audrey.” Richard grinned, although surprised by her comment he was looking forward to exploring this previously hidden adventurous side of hers.


	5. 4th December (Part 2)

Richard held herhand as they walked to his bedroom. He smiled to himself as he realized it had been her bedroom before and would be again soon or to be more precise their bedroom.

As they neared the door he found himself becoming anxious, not about making love with Audrey although he was slightly nervous. No, he was more worried if she would like what he had done to the bedroom.

Although it was more of a master suite now. When he first moved in he had turned the small bedroom meant for the Lord of the manor to sleep when he wasn’t carrying out his marital duties into a dressing room. So now it consisted of the main bedroom, dressing room, and an en-suite bathroom.

When they arrived at the bedroom door Richard tugged on her hand pulling her to him and pinned her against the door his lips finding her neck he sucked her flesh before running his tongue over her skin. His arms wound around her waist as he pressed his body against hers.Audrey groaned, her fingers gripping his neck holding him to her.

“Darling,” She sighed, “Please let’s go inside.” she pleaded reaching blindly behind her to find the door handle.

He raised his head from her neck letting her go long enough to open the door and for them to get inside, kicking it shut behind him he took her in his arms again.

Here in the low light of the bedroom, she looked even more alluring. Keeping an arm around her waist he ran his other hand up her back and into her hair.

“You are beautiful Audrey,” he said before kissing her.

She didn’t know how it happened but she ended up on the bed with him on top of her, kissing her throat. Her skirt, blouse and bra discarded on the floor along with his suit, shirt and tie.

She gasped when he moved his lips down to her breasts taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the erect bud while his hand massaged the other.

His mouth released her nipple,his lips moved to her stomach passing gentle kisses along her smooth skin. When his lips touched the waistband of her nickers he stopped and looked into her eyes silently asking for permission.

When she nodded he pulled the flimsy material down her hips, throwing them off the bed. When she then expected him to remove his own underwear he instead went back to kissing her stomach before moving lower.

Before he could reach his intended destination she grasped his hair, tugging slightly. When his puzzled expression met hers she blushed. “What is it darling did I hurt you?”

“No.., it’s just...I haven’t...no one has touched me like that before,” she said embarrassed.

“Oh...if it makes you uncomfortable I won’t do it.”

“No please I want you to,”

Richard nodded and moved back down. His lips pressed against her outer lips, then his tongue ran along her opening tasting her. She tasted just like he had imagined sweet as honey with a slight tanginess.

Audrey pushed her head back into the pillow when she felt his tongue probing her opening, her fingers threaded through his hair directing his movements. He continued to lick and suck her until she came in his mouth screaming his name.

Richard moved back up her body crashing his lips to hers. The taste of herself on his mouth sent fresh arousal through her.

Pulling back he grinned down at her. “Well did you enjoy that?”

“It was marvelous darling, but now I need you.” 

She wanted this so much, to finally be with the man she loved and who returned that love. Something she had never had with Marton. She would admit to being a little nervous although this was not her first time with a man it was her first time with Richard.

Richard cupped her cheek in his hand. “I need you to Audrey...Ah I don’t have any um...protection...” he began but she cut off any further words with a kiss.

“Darling we are to be married, if the good Lord decides to bless us with a child then so be it. Unless you feel differently,” she asked suddenly nervous of his reply.

“Audrey the thought of you carrying our child...” here he shook his head, “fills me with happiness. There is nothing I would like more than to be the father of your children.”

“Well let’s start with one first shall we.” she teased reaching for his boxers. Richard took the hint and moved off her to remove his underwear. He then crawled over her resting his body between her parted thighs and bracing his weight on his forearms either side of her body.

He kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth then down her throat to the swell of her breasts before moving back to her lips.

Audrey reached down between their bodies grasping his fully erect member in her hand wanting to give him as much pleasure as he had given her but before she could continue Richard stilled her hand with his.

She looked at him, her eyebrows raising in question at his actions.

“It's been so long for me Audrey, I won’t be any good to you if you do that Darling. I need to be inside you,” he pleaded.

Parting her legs wider so he could settle more comfortably against her she positioned his tip at her entrance her eyes never leaving his. Her nerves returned when she felt him begin to nudge inside her, he was big and she hadn’t been intimate with anyone one since long before Marton had died.

Richard moaned at the feel of her tight walls enveloping him as he slid inside her. Audrey bit her lip, her body stretching to accommodate him. When he was fully sheathed inside her he stilled for a moment letting her adjust to having his considerable length and girth inside her.

“Audrey...you feel...ah...so good darling,” he rasped his eyes still on hers.

Unable to put into words the glorious feeling of him deep inside her she smiled pulling his head down to hers and kissing him. Her hands ran down his back to rest on his buttocks as he withdrew then thrust inside her again.

"Richard," she rasped moaning at the sensations he was creating in her.

Holding her in his arms Richard made tender love to her bringing her to the edge repeatedly until finally, she reached her peak crying out as she came, her back arching as her orgasm shot through her belly. Her fingers clawed at his backside as little aftershock continued to ripple through her body.

Richard came moments after moaning her name as he spilled his seed deep inside her until unable to hold himself up anymore he collapsed on top of her completely spent, his head falling to rest between her shoulder and neck.

Audrey smiled moving her arms around his shoulders to hold him. Pressed together she delighted in the feel of his heart beating in time to hers. For the first time in her life, she felt she was truly loved. She had given herself to him completely and in return he had given himself to her, two souls forever entwined.


	6. 5th December

The next morning, Richard awoke to find his arms still wrapped tightly around Audrey. After their lovemaking last night they had fallen into a deep sleep holding each other.

Smiling he tightened his arms around her breathing in the sent of her hair where it lay across his chest. He let her sent envelope him, she smelt of roses, sex and him. A heady sent he wanted to smell for the rest of his life.

He still couldn’t believe what had happened in the last 24 hours. He had gone from deep sadness at the thought of leaving her to immense happiness. Knowing she loved him as much as he loved her and she was going to be his wife made his heart leap. And then there was last night, the connection he felt with her when they made love was something he had never experienced before, it was as though they were inside each other’s minds, knowing exactly what the other needed.

Feeling her stirring in his arms he pressed a kiss to her hair eliciting a contented hum from her. Tilting her head up to find his eyes she smiled.

“Good morning darling.” she breathed.

Richard didn’t know if it was that she had called him darling or her sexy morning voice but he was immediately turned on.

“Good Morning, did you sleep well?” He asked.

“Mmm wonderfully,” She purred stretching in his arms, pressing herself against him. Richard felt himself grow hard as her body brushed his.

Audrey grinned feeling his growing excitement pressing against her. “Darling are you always this...” she paused looking for the right word, “Excited in the morning?” She finished.

Richard chuckled, “Only with you my darling Audrey, only with you.” he said rolling her onto her back and settling himself on top of her, his face nuzzling her neck. They made slow tender love, both of them feeling this was the best way to start the day.

An hour later and Audrey was standing in front of the mirror doing her blouse up. She had watched Richard dress earlier taking in the lines of his body she hadn’t had the time to appreciate the night before. He was a muscular man with no fat on his stomach and well defined pecks with a fine covering of hair that she found intensely arousing when she ran her hands through it.

He now sat in the armchair by the bed, legs crossed he reclined back in the chair, his elbow resting on the arm he perched his chin on his fist watching her intently as she buttoned her blouse.

She caught his eyes in the mirror and smiled before returning her attention to the buttons on her blouse. Looking down at her watch she noticed how late it now was.

“Richard look at the time! I must get home.” she gasped quickly making her way to the door of the bedroom. Her progress was stopped by Richard catching her hand in his.

“It’s still early and besides you are home.” he murmured tugging her towards him.

Audrey felt herself become emotional at his words, “Now how am I supposed to leave when you say things like that,” she said straddling him and placing her hands on his cheeks.

“You’re not, now come her,” he whispered against her lips closing the small distance between them and kissing her hungrily.

Audrey felt him growing harder beneath her bottom and moaned tearing her mouth from his.

“Richard you are insatiable,” she giggled.

“You love it,” he said as his hands massaged the flesh of her hips.

Audrey nodded, “I do and I love you, more than I thought it was possible to love anyone or anything.”

Before Richard could reply there was a knock on the door and his mother’s voice calling out as she opened it.

“Bedrich I came home early to check on you...” Mrs Poo began but trailed off when she saw Audreysitting astride her son in the armchair, a blush creeping up the young woman’s cheeks as she removed herself from Richard’s lap.

Not missing a beat the old woman chuckled and clapped her hands, “I take it this means there is to be a wedding next year?”

Richard stood from his chair and entwined his fingers with Audrey’s. Bringing her hand to his lips he placed a kiss on her knuckles looking into hers eyes before he turned his attention to his mother.

“It does mother, I’m happy to say that Audrey has agreed to become my wife,” he said beaming with pride.

But where he had expected congratulations from his mother all he got was a telling off. Mrs poo wagged her finger at him.

“You see I was right. I kept telling you Audrey loved you but you wouldn’t have it.”

Richard chuckled kissing his mother’s cheek “I know mother you were right as always.”

Mrs Poo patted his cheek then took Audrey by the shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace. “Ah Audrey my dear girl, congratulations I know you will both be very happy together”

“Thank you Mrs Poo, I’m glad you approve”Audrey said tearily when she was released from Mrs Poo’s arms.

Mrs Poo shook her head “Now no more of that you must call me Maria from now on. Now you two smarten yourselves up and then come down for some tea. We have a wedding to plan” she said excitedly as she walked out of the door.


	7. 6th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this so many times but I'm finally happy with it. I hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are very much appreciated.

After morning tea with Richard and his mother, Audrey decided it was time to get back to the lodge. Richard had insisted on walking her back joking it was only right he should walk his fiancee home but really he didn't want to be apart from her. They held hands as they walked the short distance to the lodge not talking just simply enjoying being together.

As they approached the door Audrey stopped walking and turned to him, “Why don’t you stay for lunch darling, unless you have business matters to attend to?”

Richard shook his head, “Business can wait although I should check in with the office in the next few days, right now Lunch with you sounds wonderful.”

“Good, for some reason I’m ravenous this morning,”

“Really? I can’t think why.” Richard chuckled.

Time had run away from them after lunch, they had spent the afternoon discussing wedding plans and then Audrey had phoned Marjory who was away for the month visiting her aunt to tell her the exciting news.

Richard had laughed when he heard the excited shriek from Marjory on the other end of the phone. Although she was disappointed she wasn’t there Audrey had negated it by asking Marjory to be her maid of honor, which she readily agreed to. Prompting the pair of them into a half-hour long conversation about dresses and the duties of a maid of honor.

Richard had occupied his time by reading the papers Brabinger had laid out for him. By the time Audrey had finished on the phone, it was time for dinner which Richard stayed for.

After that, they had retired to have coffee in the drawing-room when Brabinger entered.

“Excuse me madam but if you don’t require me anymore this evening may I be excused?”

“Of course Brabinger, are you going out?” She asked curiously.

“Yes madam, there is a dominoes tournament at the village hall tonight and I am playing in the first round.”

Richard’s eyebrows rose, “I didn’t know you were a star dominoes player Brabinger?”

Brabinger smiled, “I don’t know I’m that good Sir but I do enjoy it. I’ll say goodnight, Sir, Madam.”

“Goodnight Brabinger.” they both replied.

Richard looked at his watch noticing it was getting a little late, “I should make a move too,” he said standing from the settee, “Of course you could always come with me and stay at the manor.”

Audrey stood up and started to loosen his tie, “Or you could just stay here.” she murmured.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to stay at Grantleigh?”

Audrey removed her hands from his tie and took a step back, “Is the lodge not good enough for you.” She replied angrily.

“You know that's not what I meant,” his hands reached for her waist but she batted them away, “I’m sorry Audrey I didn’t mean to offend you.”

She folded her arms defensively, “Well you did, I’m not sure I should let you stay now.”

Seeing he had really upset her Richard decided to use all his charm to win her over. “Please, darling I really am very sorry.” This time when his hands went for her waist she didn’t stop him. “I think the lodge is lovely in fact I think we should keep it so we can escape the manor from time to time.”

At his suggestion, Audrey softened and placed her hands on his chest, “And what would we do here when we escape the manor?”

“Well, I could think of a few things.”He said suggestively.

“You have a one-track mind,” She tutted.

“My mind is constantly thinking of you my darling. Just the thought of you makes my heart jump and my stomach flip.” 

“Did you read that in a book?”

Richard put an offended look on his face enjoying the teasing they were engaged in, “Why? Don’t you believe I could come up with that myself?”

Audrey simply raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling he pulled her closer, “Alright yes I did see it in a book but it is true.”

“What am I going to do with you?” she chuckled shaking her head.

Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered, “What about…”

Audrey’s mouth dropped open at his erotic suggestion, “Richard!” She gasped but quickly regained her composure.

“Actually darling,” she pressed her lips to his ear,“I have a little fantasy of my own involving you upstairs in my bed.” Her teeth then tugged gently on his ear lobe.

Richard closed his eyes, “Do you now, perhaps you could tell me about it.” He replied husky.

“I think I should show you instead.”


	8. 7th December

The next night Audrey did stay the night at the Manor. After a meeting with the rector to set the date of the wedding she and richard had enjoyed a lovely meal at a local restaurant before making their way back to the manor for a nightcap.

“Is your mother not here?” Audrey asked taking a seat on the settee. Normally Mrs poo would have been in by now and suggesting more things to do with the wedding.

Richard sat down next to her, “No, some of her London friends are in Exeter to look at the Christmas markets so I decided to treat her and book a hotel for her and her friends for the night. That way she can spend more time with them.”

She squeezed his knee, loving how thoughtful he was,“You are very sweet to do that for her.”

“I may have had an ulterior motive.” he looked down guiltily.

“And what is that?” Her fingers drew circles on his thigh, thinking she knew exactly what his motives were.

“You see Audrey, last night was wonderful and I have to admit being quiet in case Brabinger heard us was rather thrilling. But tonight I wanted us to be completely alone, no mother, no staff just us.” His arm came around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

“Richard are you telling me that you gave all the staff the night off?” When he nodded she smiled, “Take me to bed darling,” she said huskily.

They made it to the bedroom in record time but as Richard’s hands reached for her waist she took a step back.

“Take your clothes of darling I have something I want to try,” She then removed her own clothes as she watched him quickly divest himself of his suit, shirt, tie and underwear.

When they were both completely naked she told him to lay on the bed on his back. He thought she was going to ride him and was thrilled at her willingness to try a different position, their lovemaking having been mostly in the missionary position thus far.

She surprised him when instead of sitting on his lap facing him she turned around straddling his thighs her back exposed to him.

Richard was confused by her actions, “Audrey? What are you doing darling?”

She didn’t reply just looked behind her and put a finger to her lips. Richard took a moment to gaze at her naked back, his eyes following the lines and curves that he hadn’t seen before when they made love.

Audrey took him in her hand, her thumb rubbing over his tip then positioning him at entrance before she slowly lowered herself around him.

Richard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he filled her, her inner muscles gripping him tightly. Audrey moaned when she felt him grab her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

She moved slowly up and down enjoying the gasps of pleasure it brought from Richard. But she wanted to try something that she thought would give him even more pleasure.

Keeping him inside her she leaned forward until she her chest rested on his legs, then wrapped her arms around his calves and straightened her legs until they rested on either side of his shoulders.

Richard was stunned, he had never in his entire life had a more erotic experience than this. He shouldn’t have been surprised Audrey was constantly teaching him new things, at first it was how to run the estate and be a farmer, then how to be a good neighbour and now this.

Recovering quickly from his stunned state his hands found her bottom, his palms caressing her. Audrey slid up and down the entire length of his body, with each slide of her hips against him he thrust against her.

But it wasn’t enough she needed more. Increasing her pace she pounded against him, groaning as he filled her again and again. Richard grasped her thighs thrusting deeply inside her, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room.

In this position the stimulation she got was intense and she felt her orgasm building. She was close and knew he was to by the way his hands were gripping her thighs harder with each thrust.

All it took was one more slide against him and she cried out reaching her climax, Richard following her seconds later. They both kept moving wanting to prolong their connection. Richard’s eyes moved to where they were joined enjoying the continuing contractions of her orgasm as he softened inside her.

Finally satiated Audrey eased off of him, crawling up the bed and snuggling against his side, her head on his chest.

“Wow! That was...” Richard panted unable to come up with the words to describe what they had just done.

Audrey scrapped her nails along his chest, “Yes it was wasn’t it.” she purred.

His arm came around her shoulders holding her to him.“Where on earth did you learn that?”

“When Marton was posted to India the wife of one of his fellow officers gave me a book, she was older than I was and told me it had served her well and thought maybe I could put it to good use.”

“Oh I see...” Richard shifted uncomfortably not sure he wanted to hear more.

Audrey continued on, “What she didn’t realise is that I hadn’t slept with Marton for years. He was far more interested in pursuing those activities elsewhere but I kept the book and occasionally had a read.”

She raised her head from his chest her weight on her elbow she looked down at him, “And then you came along and I found myself reading the book more and fantasising about you and I in all sorts of interesting positions.” She admitted running a hand along his jaw.

“You don’t have to fantasise anymore Audrey.“ He said rolling her beneath him and settling himself between her thighs.

“I’m yours to do with as you wish...Where you want,” he kissed her collar bone,“When you want,” a kiss to her cheek, “how you want,” he whispered against her lips before giving her a bone melting kiss.


	9. 8th Decmber

Sitting on the settee in the drawing room of Grantleigh, Audrey held Richard’s hand in hers as she began to tell him about her past.

She told him of how her parents were kind but distant leading her to be very close to her paternal grandfather, who she told him was one of the sweetest, generous people she had ever known. How her friendship with Marjory had really been the only constant in her life and then finally about her first marriage.

“I only married Marton to stay at the manor. I never loved him it was simply a business arrangement. I wanted to stay at Grantleigh and the only way I could do that was to marry him. It sounds awful I know...”

“Audrey...” Richard tried to stop her, he didn’t want her upset but she ignored him and carried on.

“He didn’t love me either, he told me I was just for show. Someone to run Grantleigh while he was off with his various women. Oh he took me to bed when no one else took his fancy but I was never his first choice.”

Hearing her describe how awful her first marriage was made Richard more determined to make her happy, he gripped her hand tighter, “You are and will always be my only choice Audrey, there is no one else for me darling.”

She cupped his face in her hand, “You know don’t richard that I’m marrying you because I love you and not because you have Grantleigh?”

“I know that Audrey. You were going to say yes to my proposal even before you knew about Uncle Grevel’s money, I still have Grantleigh because of you. I know you love me darling.”

He kissed her pouring all his love for her into his kiss. When they broke apart Richard sighed, now she had told him about her previous marriage it seemed only fair he should tell her about his.

“I should tell you about my past...”

“You don’t have to darling,” she said stroking her thumb along his cheek.

“I want to, it’s just...can we do it tomorrow?” He asked needing time to gather his thoughts.

“Of course but there’s no rush darling. Whenever you feel ready is fine.”

Richard nodded and kissed her gently, “Stay here tonight Audrey, stay and in the morning we’ll go for a walk and I’ll tell you everything.”

When she nodded he pulled her to him and held her close needing to feel her in his arms.

******* 

Later that evening he lay on the bed Audrey nestled on his chest both of them naked under the covers. She began to run kisses along his chest to his throat. Raising her head she looked into his eyes as her hand moved down his body. Starting from the top of his chest, her fingers grazing a nipple as they moved lower to his stomach.

He grew hard as she raked her fingernails through the hair below his belly button. His breathing stopping for a moment when her fingers closed around him.

She stroke him slowly feeling him harden in her hand. Watching his reaction to her ministrations aroused her but she wanted this to be all about him. She tightened her grip and stroked him harder from root to tip.

Richard reached for her but she stopped him. “No darling, this is for you.”

Perhaps sensing her need to show him her love Richard nodded and lowered his hand back to the bed.

Audrey threw the covers off exposing his body, propping her weight on her elbow her other hand took hold of him again.

His breathing quickened and the muscles of his stomach contracted and released as she stroked him. She thumb rubbed the emerging fluid on his tip along his engorged shaft making him slick in her hand.

Keeping her pace steady she leaned down and kissed his chest. Then moving onto his nipple she bit down tugging gently then soothed his flesh by licking around his areola.

“Audrey,” he grunted his hands gripping the sheets beneath him and his hips moving of there own accord thrusting into her hand. Audrey raised her head wanting to watch his face as he reached his peak.

His eyes were closed and he was panting, sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Let go darling,” she whispered, “Come for me Richard.” She felt him tense in her hand as he camehard crying out her name, spilling his seed onto his stomach.

Audrey continued to stroke him until he softened in her grip and his breathing returned to normal. Releasing him she reached behind her pulling a few tissues from the box on the nightstand.

When she turned around she saw his eyes had opened, “Audrey that was incredible.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” She grinned beginning to wipe his stomach, Richard felt a little embarrassed about her cleaning him up but that soon went when she lent down and kissed him hard.

Pulling back she kissed his nose gently, “Let’s go to sleep, all this activity has made me tired,”

“But darling what about you? Let me...” he began but she cut him off.

“No darling that was all for you besides, I got a lot of pleasure watching you. Now turn the light off.” She said placing her head on his chest and throwing a leg across his thighs.

“Yes darling.” Richard chuckled turning off the bedside lamp.


	10. 9th December

The next morning they walked around the estate until they reached Milne Bridge. Standing side by side Richard gripped the side of the bridge, his knuckles turning white by how tight he gripped it.

He decided the best thing to do was start from the beginning, “I didn’t really know my father, he died when I was very young. His marriage to mother was not based on love you see, it was deemed a good marriage by their parents but as time went on love began to grow. Then they had to leave Czechoslovakia and their family.”

He’d never spoken of any extended family before and she wondered why. “What happened to the rest of your family?”

Richard took a deep breath before he answered, “My mothers sister and her family were deported to a concentration camp and never heard of again. My father had two brothers both died during the war fighting the Nazis, they didn’t have any children.”

Tears appeared in Audrey’s eyes and she gripped his arm tightly, trying to offer him some comfort, “Oh darling how awful.”

“I’ve tried to find out what happened to my aunt and her children but nothing has come out of it. I haven’t told mother though I didn’t want to upset her.”

“No of course not.” She rested her head against his shoulder.

“Anyway I started Cavendish wanting to better myself and get out of the tiny little flat mother and I lived in. I was determined to give her a better life.”

Audrey smiled at him, “Well you’ve done that darling, she’s so very proud of you.”

Now he had to tell her about his first marriage, it was only fair she’d told him about hers. “I’ve told you before I’m a windower, but what I didn’t tell you were the circumstances. Her name was Sarah,” he began.

“Mother never liked her and as it turned out she was right. Sarah was only after my money and the social connections being married to me would bring. I thought maybe she would come to love me in time like my parents marriage had developed but that wasn’t to be.”

Sensing he was struggling Audrey remained silent but moved her hand down his forearm to entwine her fingers with his. Feeling her hand in his gave Richard the strength to continue.

“She began an affair with one of my managers at Cavendish soon after we were married. I came home early one day and caught them in our bed.” He paused for a moment before continuing.

“She pleaded with me not to divorce her, said that I had to understand she needed more than I could give her and Stephen provided that for her.....I went to my solicitor the next morning but when I got back to my office a policeman was waiting for me. Apparently Sarah had been driving to fast, lost control of her car and hit a lamppost. She died on impact.”

“Oh Richard.” Audrey whispered, her other hand siding around his arm hugging it to her.

“When I went to identify her body, the doctor said he was sorry for my loss and the loss of the baby. She was three months pregnant when she died.” His voiced quivered.

“I felt like it was my fault, if I hadn’t of left maybe she wouldn’t have been out driving at that time in the morning and the awful thing is I didn’t know if the baby was mine or not.” He finished a single tear escaping his eye and running down his cheek.

Audrey turned him towards her and cupped his face in her hands wiping the tear from his cheek.

“Darling it wasn’t you’re fault. She was responsible for her own actions, you did nothing wrong.” She said firmly.

When he nodded she kissed him gently, her hands resting on his chest. But he wasn’t quite finished with his story yet, “Mother took charge as always making arrangements and keeping an eye on me. I threw myself into making Cavendish even more successful but she thought I was working to hard and needed to slow down.”

He pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her waist, “That’s when I came here.” He smiled.

“And I’m awfully glad you did,” she grinned leaning closer and kissing him deeply.


	11. 10th December

Audrey pushed open the door to the drawing room inside Grantleigh hoping to catch Mrs Poo on her own for a quick chat.

Mrs poo was sitting by the fire knitting, deep in concentration and didn’t see Audrey in the doorway.

Audrey smiled and cleared her throat not wanting to frighten the older woman, “Hello Mrs Poo...I mean Maria.” she stuttered still not used to calling her by her first name.

Mrs poo dropped her knitting in her lap and held her arms out to Audrey, “Ah Audrey my dear how lovely to see you...I’m afraid Bedrich is still out.”

Audrey kissed her cheek and took a seat next to her, “Actually Maria it’s you I’ve come to see.”

“Oh...”

It had occurred to Audrey that being Maria’s only child Richard was all the family she had and she wanted her to know that she would love and cherish him for the rest of her life.

“I wanted to assure you that I’m marrying Richard for the right reason. I love him very much.” She nervously smoothed her skirt.

Maria rested her hand on Audrey’s, “My dear girl I know that, it’s plain for anyone to see how much you love Bedrich. But it does my old heart good to hear you say it. Now how far have you got with planning the wedding?”

Audrey smiled, “Actually I could do with your advice. As you know we’ve set the wedding date for the end of January and I have asked Marjory to be my maid of honour and Richard is having the Brigadier as his best man.”

“Yes he told me, a good choice I think. I have always like the Brigadier.”

“I do to but the the thing is I have no one to give me away. All the male members of my family are not really suited to the roll and I am not inviting them anyway,”

Maria thought for a few moments then she had an idea. “What about Brabinger, he would be the perfect choice.”

Audrey sighed, “That’s what I thought too but I was worried about how it would look having my butler walk me down the aisle.”

“Since when have you cared what other people think. If you want Brabinger to walk you down the aisle then ask him, don’t let others dictate your actions my girl.”

Maria patted her hand, “There is a saying in old Czechoslovakia, it’s not what you look at that matters it’s what you see. I see a father figure who has stayed by your side through good and bad times, not a simple butler.”

Although she wondered if Maria’s sayings were really from Czechoslovakia or if she just made them up in this case she was absolutely right. “You’re right Maria. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. The clock on the mantelpiece chimed and Maria jumped up. “Oh is that the time, would you excuse me my dear I have to get ready for my date.”

Audrey was intrigued, “A date Maria? May I ask who the lucky gentleman is?”

Maria chuckled, “You may ask but I will not tell and before you ask yes Bedrich does know, I told him this morning.”

“And what was his reaction?”

“Not as positive as I had hoped but I’m sure you will find a way to improve his mood. Now I must be off, I will see you at breakfast.” With that she left the drawing room leaving a stunned Audrey behind.

So the crafty old lady knew she had been staying at the manor more than not lately. Audrey smiled to herself, well she thought at least she approved. Now all she had to worry about was cheering Richard up and she had just the thing to improve his mood.

When Richard entered the drawing room 20 minutes later Audrey could not stop her jaw dropping at the sight of him.

He carried his coat over his arm and his shirt was completely unbuttoned. She could see his sweat coated chest and had an overwhelming urge to run her fingers through the hair there. A wave of desire for him coursing through her veins.

She was so distracted by his appearance she hadn’t realised he had been talking. “Sorry I’m late darling, Ned’s hurt his back so I chopped the wood for the fires to help out...Audrey? Did you hear what I said?”

Audrey shook her head trying to focus, “I’m sorry darling...it’s just, you look...”

“Terrible I know, but don’t worry a quick shower and then I...”

“No!” She said forcefully standing and approaching him, “Don’t shower, I want you just like this.”

She pulled his shirt even further apart and ran her hands along his chest. Richard smiled realising what she wanted. No more words were said as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Laying naked on the bed together they kissed long and passionately until Audrey pushed him away and got on all fours. Richard grinned and positioned himself behind her, his hands caressing her backside then running his palms around to massage her breasts.

When he rolled her nipples between his fingers she groaned feeling them stiffen in response and pushed her hips back against him feeling his rock hard arousal behind her.

Richard put his hands on her hips and eased himself inside her beginning to move in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm.

Audrey’s head dipped forward at the feel of him so deep inside her. A moan escaping her lips when he snaked one hand down her body his fingers finding her inner folds and stroking over her. His other hand massaged her breast, squeezing it as he continued to thrust in to her.

The room was filled by the erotic sound of their bodies slapping together and their heavy breathing. Richard leaned forward moulding his chest to her back, his lips kissed her neck.

“Come with me Audrey.” He whispered.

Her reply was a deep groan as she felt his fingers circling her around her sensitive bud harder, his other hand still massaging her breast.

Audrey could feel herself reaching her peak “Richard, I’m so close darling...please.” she moaned.

Richard responded by pounding into her harder and faster, his fingers moving over her in time to his thrusts.

She screamed as she fell over the edge into an intense orgasm, her hips slamming back against him.

The feel of her contracting around him triggered Richard’s climax crying out her name he continued to pound into her spilling into over and over.

They both gasped for air as they came down from their high, bodies sweaty but still joined. Richard ran his hands down her back and started to pull out of her but she stopped him.

“No don’t. I want you to stay inside me.” She whispered not wanting to lose the feeling of completeness she felt.

Staying inside her Richard eased them both down onto the bed laying on their sides his chest pressed against her back, her internal muscles gently squeezing his now softened member.

“That was wonderful darling.” He whispered against her ear.

She hummed in response, but she wasn’t finished yet. She gently began to contract her inner muscles until she felt him grow hard inside her filling her again.

Richard couldn’t believe how he could be aroused so quickly again after such a short time. Holding her hip he buried his face against her neck.

“God Audrey...the things you do to me darling...ah...I love you.” He panted beginning to move his hips against her.

Audrey reached an arm behind her, cradling his head, “Show me.” She breathed.

And show her he did.


	12. 11th December

Brabinger opened the front door of the lodge to find Mr DeVere on the other side, “Mr. DeVere, I’m afraid Mrs. fforbes-Hamilton isn’t back yet. Would you care to wait in the drawing room?”

Richard nodded, “Yes, Thank you Brabinger.” He said stepping into the lodge.

Brabinger shut the front door then opened the door to the drawing room. “Can I get you anything sir?”

“Actually Brabinger I was hoping to catch you alone. I would like us to have a chat,” Richard remained standing knowing that even if he asked Brabinger to sit down the old butler wouldn’t without Audrey’s permission.

“Of course sir,”

“I know how much you mean to Audrey and I feel I should assure you of my intentions towards her.” He said nervously.

“I don’t think that is necessary Sir, it’s quite clear how you feel about Madam. And if I may say, I have never seen her happier since you have become engaged.”

Not giving Richard a chance to speak Brabinger continued on, “I have always believed you and Mrs. fforbes-Hamilton to be a perfect match. She loves you and you love her, that is what matters most. I believe you will do everything in your power to keep her as happy as she is now.”

Richard shook his head, he was a little stunned, “Brabinger I...I don’t know what to say,”

“Would it help Sir if i give you the fatherly warning you were expecting?” Brabinger offered.

Dumbstruck Richard simply nodded.

“Very well.” He took a step closer to Richard and even though he was taller than Brabinger, Richard felt decidedly uncomfortable when the normally smiling butlers face took on an intimidating stare. “I believe you and madam will be very happy together but...if you hurt her, I will set the hounds on you.”

Brabinger then took a step back and smiled at Richard, “Was that alright Sir?”

“Yes...” Richard coughed, “Yes Thank you Brabinger.”

“You’re welcome Sir, shall I serve tea now?” He asked as though the last few minutes hadn’t happened.

“I think I need something a little stronger,” Richard sighed running a finger inside his shirt collar which suddenly felt rather tight around his neck.

“Very good Sir,” Brabinger then poured Richard a large brandy and had just handed it to him when the front door opened.

“That will be madam now, excuse me Sir,”

When Audrey entered the drawing room she found Richard sitting on the settee with a brandy in one hand and a handkerchief in the other wiping his perspiring brow.

She wondered if he was coming down with something as the room really wasn’t that warm at all.

Sitting down next to him she touched his knee letting him know she was there, ‘Darling are you alright?” She asked placing her palm on his forehead to check for a temperature. He felt cool enough she thought.

Richard replaced the handkerchief in his pocket nodding, “Yes I’m fine...I um...was just having a talk with Brabinger.”

“Oh dear did he warn you off.” she joked.

“No, no...actually he was very supportive, he thinks we’re the perfect match. But he did say he would set the hounds on me if I ever hurt you.”

“Oh Brabinger wouldn’t do that he’s a big softie really,” she chuckled taking his hand.

“I didn’t realise he could be so intimidating but I took the warning seriously. You know I would never hurt you intentionally don’t you Audrey?” He said looking intently into her eyes.

She nodded “I know you wouldn’t nor I you. Our relationship is based on trust and openness.”

‘And love darling don’t forget that.” He smiled.

“Mmm, and I do love you Richard more than anything.” She leaned forward and kissed him gently.


	13. 12th December

Richard was waiting inside the drawing room of the lodge waiting for his fiancée to finish getting ready for Grantleigh’s staff Christmas party.

“Audrey, darling you look—,” he said pausing. Audrey grinned at his reaction, his intense gazemaking her blush.

She wore a deep blue evening dress, it was low cut but didn’t reveal too much. The sleeves were made of fine lace in the same colour.

“Close you mouth darling, you don’t want to stay like that do you,” she teased crossing the room to stand in front of him. When his mouth remained open she placed her finger beneath his chin closing it for him.

"I’m sorry Audrey," he said shaking his head. "It’s just you look...absolutely gorgeous."

He didn’t look bad himself she thought, wearing a black tuxedo but instead of the usual cummerbund he wore a waistcoat. The look was complete with a dark blue silk handkerchief that matched her dress.

“Thank you darling, shall we go?”

He held his arm out for her to take, “Come on then Cinders, let’s get you to the ball.”

The evening had gone very well until an uninvited guest turned up. Audrey noticed the man straight away and had pointed him out to Richard. Harold Glossop was large, balding man, a land owner from Norfolk. His family had owned the land for years but Harold was more interest in women and gambling than farming.

He had taken a shine to Audrey around ten years ago when he was down visiting his cousin on one of the estates neighbouring Grantleigh. The fact she was married had not stopped him pursuing her but she had politely fended of his advances, that hadn’t stopped him continuingto try and seduce her.

As he made his way through the other guest Audrey had explained all this to Richard who the more he heard the more he disliked the man.

“Audrey old girl,” Harold boomed.

“Harold what are you doing here?” She asked politely holding on to Richard’s arm.

“Well I was visiting my cousin and he told me you’d be here so I thought I’d pop in and say hello,” Harold then noticed Richard standing next to her, “I say what do we have here,”

“This is my fiancée Richard DeVere, Richard this is Harold Glossop,”

Richard didn’t really want to engage with him but politely extended his hand to the other man, “Good evening,”

Before anything else could be said Mrs Beecham approached them looking flustered, “Oh Mr. DeVere do you think you could spare a minute? Ned’s gone and got a bit squiffy and we can’t get him out of the bathroom,”

Richard looked to Audrey not wanting to leave her alone with Harold.

“It’s alright darling, you go and make sure Ned is alright, I’ll be fine,” she said squeezing his arm.

Richard was reluctant but he saw Brabinger across the room watching so he felt reassured Audrey would be looked after.

When Richard returned from the bathroom he saw Audrey still standing next to Harold Glossop. As he approached them he heard Audrey tell Harold to mind his own business. Intrigued he stopped just behind the door of the cloakroom to the side of where Audrey stood.

“You haven’t married the foreigner yet. You could marry me instead,” Harold grinned.

Audrey took a step back offended by his use of the word foreigner, “Richard is not a foreigner and I don’t want to marry you Harold,”

Harold leaned forward slightly. “Do you love him or are you marrying him to get Grantliegh back? If its just for Grantleigh then lets have some fun of our own, the Czech doesn’t need to know.” he leered.

Richard felt his blood begin to boil. How dare he think Audrey would do something like that and then to proposition his fiancee, his future wife. He was just about to make his presence known when Audrey Spoke.

“How dare you!” She hissed, “I love Richard with all my heart,” 

“Oh come now Audrey I’m sure he doesn’t satisfy you in the bedroom department, why don’t you and me get together, let me show you how a real man takes a woman,” he smirked touching her arm.

Audrey wrenched her arm away, trembling she moved away from him her voice shaking as she replied, “Richard satisfies me in every way possible, now stay away from me.”

Harold simply laughed, “Don't be like that Audrey, lets go to the cloakroom now and I’ll make you forget the foreigner,” his hand raised to clutch her shoulder.

Audrey’s eyes flashed with anger but just as she was about to push him away, Richard rounded the cloakroom door and pushed Harold away from her. Pulling his arm back he punched him in the face sending Harold sprawling to the floor.

By now everyone at the party was watching them. Harold quickly grabbed a table to pull himself up but before he could Richard stood over him.

“If you ever com near Audrey again I promise you you’ll regret it,” he spat before turning to see if audrey was alright.

Grasping her elbows he sought her eyes with his, “Are you alright darling? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No darling I’m fine honestly,” she whispered touching his cheek.

They didn’t notice that Harold was now standing up and right behind them, so when Richard felt a tug on his shoulder he instinctively turned around only to be met by Harold’s fist smashing into his right eye.

Richard fell backwards landing on one of the tables that lined the edge of the church hall, it buckled beneath his weight. Harold was on top of him, pinning him down as he delivered another blow to Richard’s face.

Audrey screamed and tried to pull Harold off of Richard but he just shrugged her off. About to hit Richard again he was stopped mid swing by Brabinger who had seen the commotion from across the room and had quickly picked up the nearest object to hand which happened to be the punch bowl and hit Harold on the head with it.

Harold slumped to his side unconscious, Brabinger pushed him over onto his side and off of Richard.

Audrey rushed to Richard, lifting her dress slightly she got down on her knees, then helped him to sit up.

“Darling? Oh look what he’s done to you!” she cried. Blood poured from his nose and his eye was almost swollen shut.

Richard grimaced, his face was very sore and by Audrey’s reaction it looked as bad as it felt, “Its alright darling, I’m alright.” He tried to reassure her.

Audrey took the handkerchief from his top pocket and held it gently to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. With her other hand she pull the end of his bow tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, wanting to make him more comfortable.

Brabinger returned with the local police constable who with the help of some of the estate workers escorted Harold outside.

“Lets get you up Sir.” Brabinger said reaching down to grasp Richard's arm. Audrey took his other arm and between them they got him on his feet. Although he swayed a bit he managed to remain upright.

“I think we should get you home Sir,’ Brabinger suggested.

“To the lodge I think Brabinger its closer,” Audrey said starting to lead Richard to the door.

“Can you manage madam, I think it would be wise if I stayed and sorted out the mess,” Brabinger indicated the broken table and smashed glassware.

“Yes I can manage, thank you Brabinger,” She said then wrapping her arm around Richard’s waist she pulled his arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the lodge.


	14. 13th December

Audrey opened the front door of the lodge and ushered Richard inside to the drawing room.

“Sit here while I get some supplies,” she said helping him to sit down in the arm chair.

Richard sighed as he sat waiting for Audrey to come back. His hand throbbed where it rested on the arm of the chair. He stretched his fingers trying to ease the ache, it wasn’t broken just bruised. His nose had finally stopped bleeding on the short walk to the lodge. His eye however was swollen almost shut, the cut above it stinging a little.

Audrey was back within minutes carrying a tray with plasters, ice, a bowl of water, antiseptic and a few small towels. Placing them on the table next to the chair she leaned over him and began cleaning him up.

Richard was an independent man but he loved the way she was fussing over him. He found the look of concentration on her face as she worked intensely arousing and couldn’t resist moving his hand to rest on her backside.

“I must say darling I rather like you playing nurse,” he murmured.

“Behave,” She said sternly swatting at his hand not realising it was the one he had punched Harold with.

“Ow...” he hissed holding his damaged hand to his chest.

“Oh darling I’m sorry, her let me put some ice on that for you,” she took a tea towel and placed a few ice cubes inside then held it on his bruised knuckles.

Taking his other hand she moved it to hold the ice pack while she tended to his face. Once she hadcleaned the blood from around his nose, she started to clean the small cut above his eye. She wondered if she should call the doctor to take a look but the swelling was going down already. She decided if it still looked bad in the morning she would call Dr Horton.

Richard winced as she worked, he couldn’t help but flinch when she dabbed the antiseptic across his damaged face.

“Ow that hurt!” He cried out when she touched a particularly sore spot.

“Is there anywhere that doesn’t hurt?” She sighed, he really was acting like a big baby.

“Here,” Richard huffed grumpily and pointed to his ear. Audrey placed a kiss on his earlobe then gently ran her tongue along the shell of his ear.

“Here,” HIs finger touched his lips. Chuckling she leaned across and kissed him tugging his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Better?” She asked.

“Much better,” he grinned.

“Darling I think we should get you in the bath,you must be sore from landing on that table,” she said stroking his cheek.

Richard agreed and stood up, Audrey took his hand and led him upstairs and into the bathroom. He couldn’t help but appreciate the roundness of her bottom as she lent over the bath to turn the taps on.

Reaching into the bathroom cabinet she removed a bottle of bubble bath and added a generous amount into the warm water.

When the bath was nearly full she turned the taps off and turned to find richard still fully dressed.

“Richard If you’re getting in you need to take your clothes off,”

Richard chuckled and began to remove his jacket but when he reached to undo his shirt buttons his hand protested at the movement.

Seeing his struggle Audrey stilled his hands with hers, “Let me do that darling,” she murmured. Making quick work of the buttons she helped him to remove the rest of his clothes.

Richard stepped into the water and leaned back against the bath closing his eyes, his muscles already soothed by the warm water.

He opened them again when he felt Audrey tap his arm. She had changed out of her evening dress and now wore a silk dressing gown.

“I thought you could use a little help,” she said picking up a bar of soap from the side of the bath and a sponge. She lathered it up and then began rubbing it across his chest.

She had seen him naked quite often in the last couple of weeks but this was the first time she had touched him intimately without actually being intimate with him. She followed the path of the sponge as she ran it down his chest watching how his muscles tensed then relaxed.

“Sit up darling I need to wash your back,”

He leaned forward giving her access to his back. When she was satisfied she had bathed all of him she dropped the sponge into the water.

“Are you ready to get out?”

He nodded the quirked an eyebrow, “Unless you want to get in?”

Audrey chuckled, “As much as I’d like to darling you have to go to London tomorrow and you need your rest.”

Richard sighed knowing she was right and stood in the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist that Audrey passed to him

“Alright, I suppose I had better be getting back to the manor,” he said stepping out of the bath.

Audrey picked up another towel and started to dry his chest, “No darling you are staying here tonight,”

“But Audrey I don’t have anything to wear,” he protested.

“You don’t need to wear anything in bed darling and Brabinger is collecting a change of clothes for you as we speak for your meeting tomorrow. So there is no need for you to go to the Manor,”

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. “You think of everything don’t you Mrs. Fforbes Hamilton.”

“Nearly everything Mr. Devere, now lets go to bed.”


	15. 14th December

When his secretary had informed him that the trains from London to Somerset had been cancelled due to a combination of driver strikes and the stormy weather Richard had been annoyed.

He hadn’t planned on staying the night in London but it look as though he would be. He picked up the phone to tell Audrey.

She had been disappointed but understanding, “Don’t worry darling, as long as you’re safe that’s all that matters,” she had said.

As soon as he had put the phone down Richard sighed, he didn’t want to be stuck in London for the next few days he wanted to be with Audrey. It was silly really, he’d only seen her that morning but already he missed her.

Standing determinedly Richard opened the top draw of his desk and retrieved the ring box he had put there this morning when he had got back from the jewellers, then grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. If he couldn’t get home on a train then he would risk the roads, fortunately he had his Range Rover and not the Rolls with him. If he started out now he could get to Grantliegh or more specifically the Lodge by nine, if the traffic wasn’t to bad and the weather didn’t get any worse.

It was Brabingers night off so Audrey was alone in the Lodge with only Bertie to keep her company, she had been reading for the last hour, in no hurry to get to bed without Richard's presence to keep her warm. It was funny she thought to herself how for years she had no problem sleeping on her own but a few weeks with her Czechoslovakian grocer and she couldn’t sleep without him.

A knock on the front door drew her from her musings. She checked her watch, seeing it was just after nine. It was a bit late for someone to be calling she thought.

Slowly opening the door her face broke into a wide smile when she saw Richard standing there. Not wasting a second she flew into his arms, her own winding around his neck. He held her tightly lifting her off the floor as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

When he placed her back on her feet she pulled away from him slightly, shaking her head. “I didn’t expect you tonight I thought all the trains were canceled until tomorrow?”

“They are so I drove, I wanted to surprise you," he said smiling. “And I brought your favourite.” he said retrieving the bag at his feet and revealing her favourite chocolates.

She laughed and ushered him inside. Closing the door after him she stepped forward and kissed him softly.

"I missed you," she sighed her arms winding around his neck. Richard smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too darling," he said, pulling her close and kissing her again.

He pulled away when he felt a tap on his leg, looking down he saw Bertie looking up at him. Chuckling he released Audrey and bent down to stroke the dogs head.

“I haven’t forgotten you either don’t worry. There is a treat in the bag for you as well,”

Bertie barked his approval and then rolled onto his back waiting for his belly to be rubbed.

Once Bertie had been given his treat, Audrey and Richard retired to the drawing room. Richard placed the box of chocolates on the side table and then settled himself on the settee next to Audrey.

Before he could get comfortable she pulled him to her with his tie, crashing her lips to his in a long tongue filled kiss. He moaned into her mouth his hands coming to rest on her hips.

“I’m not complaining but what was that for?” He asked when the kiss ended.

“For driving all that way just to see me and bringing me my favourite chocolates.” She sighed.

“I’d drive all night to see you Audrey,” He whispered, “And I wanted to give you this,” he retrieved the small box from his pocket and held it out to her.

Audrey took the box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

“Oh Richard its beautiful,”

“Not as beautiful as you darling. Here let me put it on,” he took the box from her and removed the ring. Taking her hand in his he slid it onto her finger, kissing it once it was in place.

“There and it’s a perfect fit,” he smiled.

“Just like us darling,”

An hour later and they were laying on Audrey’s bed kissing. She was completely naked but Richard still wore his trousers.

Audrey unzipped his fly taking out his semi hard length and began to stroke him smiling when she felt him grow big and hard in her hand.

She crushed her lips to his swallowing the moan that escaped his mouth. Richard groaned again when he felt her tongue find his. She continued to pleasure him with her hand alternating between rubbing her thumb across his tip with slow sure strokes along his entire length.

Richard’s chest rose and fell swiftly as he felt he release nearing but just as he was about to come Audrey suddenly stopped. She tugged on his trousers encouraging him to lift his hips and removed them along with his underwear.

She mounted him using her hand to guide him inside her. When he was finally as deep as he could go she began to slowly rotate her hips, her hands on his chest steadying herself.

Watching Audrey riding atop him Richard moved his hands to massage small but perfectly formed breasts. His head pressed back into the pillow as she warm channel squeezed around him. He grew larger and harder inside her as she stopped rotating her hips and began to move up and down his length.

This wasn’t just about sexual pleasure it was so much more than that. Looking into each other’s eyes they both felt a sense of becoming one as though their very souls were entwined.

Her rhythm increased, fingers digging into his muscular chest.

Richard thrust his hips up into her nearing his climax, “Audrey...I’m...I can’t...” he panted then with one final thrust he climaxed, spilling deep inside her.

The feeling of his hot essence coating her walls made Audrey move faster on him until she tipped over the edge into her own orgasm.

She slumped down on his chest her breathing heavy as she recovered. Richard held her to him kissing her hair.

“You are amazing Audrey.” He whispered into her hair.

She kissed his chest in response, feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life and also thanking her lucky stars that this man was hers.


	16. 15th December

When he opened the bedroom door the next morning Richard found a bag on the floor and a suit carrier resting on top with a note attached.

It was in Brabinger’s handwriting:

_Mr DeVere,_

_I saw your car parked outside last night and took the liberty of collecting your suit and other items you may need this morning._

_It is my morning off today and I normally leave madam something to eat in the fridge for breakfast, however I thought you might like to do something special for her this morning and have left advice for you in the kitchen if you wish to do so._

_Brabinger_

Richard grinned, so Brabinger was an old romantic. Picking the bag and his suit up Richard moved back into the bedroom quietly not wanting to wake Audrey. Opening the bag he found his dressing gown on top and put it on then made his way down to the kitchen.

True to his word Brabinger had left notes detailing Audrey’s favourite breakfast items and where to find them.

He loaded the tray with breakfast and made his way back to the bedroom where he found Audrey stretching her arms and yawning as she woke.

Seeing him by the door she smiled, “Good morning darling, what have you been up to?” she said nodding at the tray in his hands.

“Breakfast in bed for the Lady of The Manor,” he grinned walking around to her side of the bed.

Audrey moved the pillows against the headboard and sat up, “Do you know I haven’t had breakfast in bed in, oh I don’t know how long.”

“Well then it’s about time you did, here take this.” He said placing the tray on her lap.

“It looks lovely darling you’ve done wonderfully.” The tray was full of her favourites, half a grapefruit, some toast with her own honey and tea just how she liked it.

“I had a little help,” Richard admitted, “Brabinger had left little notes in the kitchen telling me where everything was. I think we should increase his wages when you move into the Manor.” He said climbing back into bed.

“He’ll be very glad of that.” She chuckled.

“And just when are you going to move in? I know it’s not the done thing before we’re married but—”

Her fingers on his lips silenced him, “I don’t care about that. I thought maybe just before Christmas, if that’s alright with you.”

Richard kissed her fingers where they rested over his mouth then held her hand in his, “Of course it’s alright, whenever you’re ready.”

She caressed his cheek leaned in and kissed him, pulling back she smiled, “Now are you going to help me out with all this?” Her hand waved over the tray.

She buttered him a piece of toast and added a generous amount of honey handing it to him she then started to eat her grapefruit.

“What time will you be back?”

“Um probably around lunchtime, it depends on how the meeting in Taunton goes. But after that I’m all yours no more meetings till after Christmas.” He took a napkin from the tray and wiped his mouth. Rising from the bed he grabbed the bag Brabinger had brought and rummaged around looking for his wash bag.

Audrey moved the tray off her lap and got out of bed, “You go and shower darling, I’ll lay your suit out for you.”

“Thank you darling, what would I do without you,” he took her hand bringing it to his lips and kissed the ring he had placed there last night.

Audrey blushed at his actions, there was something about having her hand kissed by him that made her swoon.

“You’ll always have me Richard. Now off you go the sooner you go, the sooner you’ll be home.”

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” He said suggestively.

Audrey giggled “As much as I want to darling, you need to leave soon and if we have a shower together you’ll be late.”

“Spoilsport.” he pouted.

Taking his face in her hands she kissed his lips long and hard, “When you get home we can take as long as we want darling. Now go.” She released his cheeks and turned him towards the door then she couldn’t resist smacking his backside as he left.

Richard turned around a shocked look on his face, “My god Audrey,” he grinned “You are an amazing woman.”

“Thank you darling but you are going to be late if you don’t get moving.” Again she pushed him towards the door.

“Alright I’m going” he said laughing


	17. 16th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with this chapter but I decided to post it anyway. Let me know what you think.

The next afternoon Richard was working in the estate office on some reports when he noticed the time. He quickly gathered his papers and made his way out of the office, he was due to meet Audrey for tea at the Manor.

If he hurried he could have a quick shower before she arrived, the estate office was stuffy and surprisingly warm even in the middle of winter and always left him feeling rather sweaty. He made it back to the manor and dashed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Opening the door he found Audrey inside adjusting cushions on the settee by the fire. She didn’t notice him so he took the opportunity to watch her work, it was only when his eyes reached her hands that he realised there was something different about the room.

Looking around he saw two new paintings on the wall, both landscapes, he thought they looked like they were of the estate. Next he noticed that the curtains were different, instead of the dark blue ones that normally hung there, light beige ones now replaced them. Finally he looked at the cushion in her hands again, they were different too, the same colour of the curtains but with accents in duck egg.

The change these few differences made was measurable, his bedroom now felt warm and cosy. She had managed to incorporate her taste while retaining his style it was a perfect mix of both of them, it felt like their bedroom.

Looking up Audrey smiled nervously at him, “You did say I could make some changes, but if you don’t like it I can change it back.” She had been so worried he wouldn’t like it.

Richard crossed the room to stand in front of her, removing the cushion from her hands he dropped it on the settee then took her in his arms.

“Don’t change a thing back. I love it, it’s perfect.” He smiled

“Really?”

He nodded then kissed her passionately. Tightening his arms around her he walked them towards the bed. Audrey felt the back of her knees touch the bed and broke the kiss. She sat down bringing him with her.

Sitting on the bed they kissed hungrily, Audrey took his hand and brought it under her skirt, where to his surprise he found she wore no underwear.

He broke the kiss looking into her eyes as his hand moved to find the warm heat of her sex, fingers tracing around her bundle of nerves then moving lower, finding her very wet he slipped a finger inside.

Audrey stilled his hand, he looked puzzled as to why she had stopped him, “I want to feel you inside me darling,” she murmured.

She took of his jacket, tie, trousers, shirt and finally his underwear then removed her own clothes before laying down on the bed, her legs parting, inviting him to rest between them which he did. His weight balanced on his hands on either side of her.

“Come here darling,”’she said breathlessly her hands around his neck. She reached down between them and positioned the head of his rock hard member at her opening.

Richard watched her face as he lowered himself into her, sinking as deep as he could go. Audrey’s mouth opened and she groaned as he stretched her.

He began to move setting a slow rhythm making her feel every inch of him. As he increased his pace he could feel her beginning to tighten around him, so slowed down again and kissed her for a few moments wanting to prolong her pleasure.

Each time he felt her on the edge he slowed and kissed her sensually, his tongue playing with hers mimicking what his lower half was doing knowing that when she did reach her peak it would be more powerful.

Finally Audrey could take no more and pushed her hips up to meet his telling him wordlessly what she needed.

Richard lowered himself to rest fully on her, their chests pressed together. His moved his hands beneath her bottom staying as deep inside her as he possibly could.

Their bodies moved at a frenzied pace the sounds of their joining sending them both higher with each thrust of his hips.

Richard felt her inner walls tighten around him but this time he didn’t stop he continued to push into her once, twice and then she came, her internal muscles clamping down on him holding him inside her. Moments later unable to hold back he came harder than he’d ever done before in his life, filling her with his seed, her tight vagina milking him until there was nothing left.

He rested his sweat covered forehead between her breasts. When he had caught his breath he rolled them to their sides, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her to him.

“That beat afternoon tea.” Richard sighed.

Audrey kissed his chin, “Yes it did but we are still going to have afternoon tea darling.”

“I should think so after that. I need to keep my strength up.” He chuckled.


	18. 17th December

Walking down to the lodge Richard saw Brabinger emerge from the back door, “Hello Brabinger, where are you off to?”

“Madam requires more supplies for her baking for the old people’s Christmas party, I’m going to the village to acquire the necessary items. You will find her in the kitchen Sir.”

Audrey looked at her watch for the third time in as many minutes, Richard should be arriving soon. Today was the day she traditionally made mince pies but this year being engaged to Richard she wanted to spice things up a little bit in the kitchen in more ways than one.

Richard opened the kitchen door to find Audrey in full on chef mode, “I didn’t know you could cook?”

Audrey turned to face him,“Oh there you are. Only the basics but I do like to make mince pies at Christmas. In fact you’re just in time to help me.”

“But I can’t cook.” He protested.

She handed him an apron, “That doesn’t matter just follow what I do and if you’re good I think a reward will be in order.”

In no time at all the mince pies were made and placed in the oven to cook, the washing up completed Richard dropped the tea towel on the side and removed his apron.

“I actually enjoyed making mince pies with you darling. In fact I think—“ he stopped speaking when he turned around and found Audrey standing by the table and unbuttoning her blouse.

She opened it to reveal she wore no bra underneath, his gaze wondered over the curve of her breasts then focused on her hardening nipples.

“Are you wearing any underwear?” He whispered huskily

“Why don’t you come over here and find out.” She said seductively

He came to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

“Darling, you are full of suprises.” he chuckled moving his hands from her shoulders and down her back to her bottom lifting her onto the kitchen table behind.

Standing between her parted thighs he lent down and took a nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue, his hand massaging her other breast. Her arms wound around his neck holding him to her.

Lifting his head Richard crashed his lips to hers, his hands moving her skirt higher, then ran onedown between her legs finding that she indeed wasn’t wearing any nickers, his fingers worked over her sensitive bud then dipped inside her heat.

It wasn’t long before Richard felt her contract around his fingers, her cry of pleasure released into his mouth. 

“Oh God Audrey. I need to be inside you.” he exhaled, his fingers still moving gently inside of her.

She didn’t answer just slid her hands across his chest and began undoing the buttons of his shirt then moving lower to the fastenings of his trousers. Once she had got them open Richard pushed them and his boxers down his legs.

Holding onto her hips he settled against her, her legs wrapping around his waist anchoring her to him.

Closing his eyes he thrust into her burying his face against her neck. Audrey tightened her hold on his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest as he plunged into her over and over again.

The table began to creek from the strain of their movements. She clung onto him as he moved faster against her bringing her closer to to the edge until her legs tightened around his hips as she climaxed.

Richard let out a moan his legs beginning to shake when he felt her hot silky walls squeeze him tightly leading him to reach his own peak seconds later.

Knowing Brabinger would be back soon they hurriedly made themselves presentable. As Richard buttoned the last button on his shirt the timer of the oven pinged.

Audrey opened the oven door and removed the mince pies sitting them on the side. Richard looked over her shoulder to see how they turned out.

“They look great darling, well done.”

The back door opened and Brabinger walked inside. He looked at the finished mince pies, “The baking was a success them madam?”

Audrey nodded and smiled, “Yes Brabinger and with Mr DeVere’s help I’ve made enough for us too.”

“Oh that is good madam, I do like a nice mince pie.”

Richard looked at his watch and noticing the time picked his jacket up from the back of the kitchen chair. “Right I must be off, I’ve got a phone call to Canada to make.”

“Sir before you go, you appear to have some flour on you.” Brabinger said before leaving to hang up his hat and coat.

Richard looked down his front but saw nothing then he heard Audrey giggling behind him. Turning he saw her holding a fist against her lips trying to hold in her laugh.

“What?” Richard asked puzzled.

“I’m sorry darling it’s just...you have two flour handprints on your backside.” Richard twisted around trying to brush the flour off.

Seeing him struggle Audrey stood behind him moving his hands out of the way she brushed his trousers off.

“That’s your fault, you need to control yourself.” He teased

Audrey stood on her tiptoes and rested her chin on his shoulder. “You didn’t say that earlier.” She purred into his ear while her hand squeezed his bottom.


	19. 18th December

When Richard entered the manor his senses where overwhelmed. The smell of mince pies and mulled wine wafted across the great hall, the sound of Christmas carols rang out from inside the drawing room and standing by the side of the staircase was the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen.

Tastefully decorated with red and gold ornaments and lights that went right to the very top twinkling, it looked beautiful. But he thought, not as beautiful as the woman who stood in front of it.

“Well? Do you like it?” She asked hopefully

“I do, in fact it’s so good I think I should employ you to do the window displays for all the Cavendish stores.” He teased.

“You couldn’t afford me darling,” she grinned patting his cheek.

Richard laughed then wrinkled his forehead in confusion when he heard the music from the drawing room get louder.

“Oh that’s your mother, she’s listening to the Christmas album I bought her. She told me the other day how much she enjoyed listening to Christmas carols so I got her a record.”

“That was very sweet of you darling.”

“I have to keep my future mother in law on side don’t I,”

Richard raised an eyebrow “What about your future husband?”

She took his hand, squeezing it, “Well of course darling, I hope you have approved of my efforts so far?”

“I do, you know I do.” He grinned

Glancing around the hall he couldn’t help but notice a large amount of mistletoe hanging all around.

“Audrey there seems to be an awful lot of mistletoe hanging about,” he said looking up and seeinganother piece suspended from the staircase hanging above his head.

Audrey glanced up smiling, “Well it is Christmas darling,”

“Yes it is and it does look very festive.”

She stepped closer to him, “You know they do say it’s bad luck to stand under the mistletoe and not share a kiss,”

“Is it? Well I know how you feel about those sort of things, better not risk it had we,” he grinned.

"No, I don't think we should,” she replied.

Richard leaned in and gently kissed her, their lips barely touched before he pulled back. “Was that a mistletoes kiss?”

“It’s a start,” she said reaching up to pick a white berry from the mistletoe and giving it to him.

Richard took it looking confused, “Why did you pick a berry?”

“It’s tradition, when you kiss under the mistletoe you take a berry, once all the berries are gone there are no more kisses,” she explained.

“I see,” looking up he saw at least another 7 or 8 berries still on the mistletoe, “In that case...” his hand moved to caress her cheek as his lips found hers. Running his hand from her cheek down to her hip, his tongue darted into her mouth tasting the hot coco she must of drank before he came in. Audrey gasped when his hands tugged on her waist pulling her against him.

When they finally came up for air Audrey opened her eyes at smiled at him, "That’s much more like it," She breathed.

Richard reached up and picked another berry, offering it to her. She took it and moved her hand to his jacket pocket dropping it inside.

Then grabbing the lapels of his jacket she crashed her lips to his, Richard responded immediately tighten his arms around her and crushing her to him as the kiss deepened.

Her hands moved from his lapels to his hair, fingers tangling in the thick dark hair touching his collar.

As the kiss intensified Audrey felt a rush of arousal wash over her, his hands now on her bottom pressing her against his growing erection.

His lips moved to her throat, teeth nipping the sensitive flesh there before soothing it with his tongue.

“Let’s go upstairs darling,” he mumbled against her neck.

“Mmm...Yes,” Audrey sighed throwing her head back.

Richard ran his hands down her thighs lifting her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to walk towards the stairs.

He made it to the landing when she took his earlobe into her mouth sucking gently. His knees almost buckled at the sensations she was creating within him. Thankfully he made it to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed.

“I can’t control myself around you Audrey, I don’t know what’s come over me,”

“It’s the same for me to darling, I love you,”

“I love you to and I can’t wait to be your husband,” he whispered before kissing her gently.


	20. 19th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of angst in it but it ends well. Also I have used a scene from the 25th Anniversary special as inspiration at the end as it fitted in so well in this chapter.

As he paced up and down the drawing room Richard ran over the events of the morning in his head again.

_“If that’s your attitude you can leave now.” Audrey said angrily._

_“Audrey don’t be like that,”_

_“Like what, i don't know if I can be married to the sort of man that won’t allow a sweet natured dog like Bertie into their home.” She said tearfully._

_“What are you saying?” He asked confused and extremely worried what she meant._

_“I’m saying I want to be alone, now please just leave.”_

She had said the words so forcefully that he hadn’t tried to persuade her to let him stay and had gone back to the manor in a daze. He knew he had to do something to make things right between them but he didn’t know what.

Mrs Poo had watched her son walk backwards and forwards across the drawing room floor for the last half hour, ever since he’d come back from the Lodge.

She suspected a lovers tiff, finally losing her patience, she dropped her knitting in her lap, “Bedrich what is the matter? You have been moping around here since this morning.”

Richard stopped his pacing, “I may have got something a bit wrong with Audrey about her dog Bertie.”

He hung his head guiltily, “I said something along the lines of, dogs shouldn’t be aloud into the house, certainly not my house.”

“Oh Bedrich how could you Audrey loves that little dog.”

“I know and now she doesn’t want to see me, she’s even reconsidering marrying me.” Richard sat down on the settee opposite his mother.

“You’re a woman. How do I get her back without having to you know...crawl.” He sighed.

Mrs Poo smiled a reassuring smile at him, “First of all you will have to get over this silly thing of yours about dogs in the house. Young Bertie will live in this house.”

Richard nodded, he didn’t like dogs in the house but for Audrey he’d have an entire pack of hounds if that’s what it took to get her back.

“Now as for how to get Audrey back, here’s what you should do...”

Meanwhile inside the drawing room of the Lodge a similar conversation was taking place. Brabinger had seen Mrs Fforbes-Hamilton’s mood lower as soon as Mr. DeVere had left.

“Why don’t you go and see Mr. DeVere madam,” Brabinger suggested knowing before he even finished his sentence she wouldn’t.

“What, me go to him? Certainly not. He’s got to come to me begging forgiveness.” She said firmly.

“Beg pardon madam but I can’t see that happening.”

She knew Brabinger was right, Richard wasn’t the sort to do that but she couldn’t be the one to go to him. “Oh Brabinger, what am I to do.” She sighed tearfully.

*******

Richard spent the rest of the day putting his plan into action, when everything was ready he sent one of the stable hands round to the lodge with a message for Brabinger explaining what he had planned and asking him for his help to get Audrey to the Manor.

He waited for a reply and was immensely relieved when Jack the stable lad handed him brabingers reply. It was all set Brabinger would get Audrey to the manor, now all he had to do was wait.

“Excuse me madam but that was Ivy from the Manor, she has informed me that Mrs Poluvicka has taken a fall. She’s alright buta little shaken, she was wondering if maybe you could sit with her until Mr DeVere arrives.”

“Oh of course, um I’ll just get my coat.” She said hastily forgetting about her disagreement with Richard. 

“I’ll walk you up there madam, it’s getting quite dark.”

“Thank you Brabinger.”

Entering the main hall of Grantleigh, Audrey couldn’t stop the shocked gasp that escaped her. There in front of the stairs piled high was everything a dog could want and more. There was the softest, fluffiest dog bed she had ever seen. Next to it was a huge box of dog toys and a soft blanket.

On the other side of the dog bed she saw a customised dog coat complete with Bertie’s initial and what looked like a years worth of Bertie’s favourite food and treats.

Audrey turned to Brabinger, “Brabinger do you know something about this?” She asked

“I’m afraid I may have told you a little white lie to get you here madam, but I believe it was for the greater good.” He smiled.

Richard emerged from behind the door of the drawing room from where he had been watching. Seeing him Audrey put her hands on her hips, “Richard what is all this”

“It’s for Bertie I wanted him to feel at home.” Turning to Brabinger he shook his hand “Thank you for your help Brabinger, could you excuse us just for a moment please?” Richard asked leading Audrey into the drawing room.

“Richard, you are quite impossible” she said standing in front of him. “How did you manage to get all of those things in just a few hours?”

Richard shrugged his shoulders “I called in a few favours, drove a hundred miles to get all the food and spent the longest time in a pet shop, but anything to get you back”

“Darling” she chuckled her fingers grasping the lapels of his jacket. “Is there nothing you won’t do for me?”

“Not much. Forgive me?” he said raising an eyebrow.

Audrey shook her head “You are an impossible man, but there is nothing you could do I couldn’t forgive.”

She tilted her head up and kissed him, a long slow kiss that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Ending the kiss, Richard rested his forehead on hers, then taking a step back he took her hand in his, “Come on darling, let’s go and get Bertie and bring him home.”


	21. 20th December

Although he had said no more business meetings until after Christmas, this was one meeting he had to attend. The Argentinean plant deal had not met his expectations and he was now in the process of looking at one in America. If it all worked out Cavendish would expand into the states and more than triple its turnover.

After they had returned from picking up Bertie, Audrey had declared that would be the last move both Bertie and she would make and from now on their home would be with Richard at Grantleigh.

Brabinger had confessed to Richard that he preferred the lodge to the manor as it was easier on his old legs but had soon perked up when Richard had told him of the substantial increase in his wages now he was back at the manor.

Richard had gone out early for his meeting and left Audrey dozing in bed, where she remained for another hour after he had gone.

After she had dressed and had a light breakfast she sat on the settee with the morning papers and read a very interesting article on the new technology farmers where using to increase their yield. That was how Richard found her when he entered half hour later clasping his briefcase in one hand and a bunch of roses in the other.

“Are those for me?” She said placing the paper on the settee beside her.

“Unless you know of another extremely beautiful lady of the manor who has agreed to be my wife then yes they are for you.” He handed her the bouquet

Instead of red roses he had got her pink, which she preferred, “Thank you darling, they’re lovely. I can’t remember the last time somebody bought me flowers.”

Richard smiled, “I think you’ll find that was me, when I was trying to hire you as my secretary.”

“Oh yes I remember.” She chuckled.

“But that was a long time ago, I promise to give you flowers every week from now on.”

She grinned at him knowing that as he did with every promise he made to her he would stand by it and she fully expected him to come home with bigger bouquets every week.

“How did your meeting go?”

Richard dropped his briefcase by the side of the settee and loosened his tie. “Very well, all the details are finalised and the deal will be ready to sign in January.”

“Oh that is good news. I was a little worried.” She said putting the flowers down on the coffee table.

Richard sat down next to her, “Everything went fine, Cavendish will now be a very large multi-national company.”

“I’m so pleased for you darling, I knew you’d find a way,”

“I have something for you,” reaching inside his suit jacket Richard pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Audrey excitedly ran her fingers beneath the seal, wondering what was in side she thought maybe it was something to do with their honeymoon.

She pulled a thick wad of papers from the envelope and began to read. These were not papers confirming a honeymoon booking, this was something far more important.

The first page was titled: 'Transfer of Whole of Registered Title', the rest of the papers were forms from various banks and companies.

“Richard, I don’t understand what is all this?”

“It’s a legal document giving you joint ownership of Grantleigh and all my other assets.” He explained.

Audrey shook her head totally shocked, she had no idea he was planning this, “Darling you don’t need to do that. Grantleigh and the business is yours.”

“It’s ours, I want to share everything with you Audrey, I want us to be equals in everything.”

She really couldn’t argue with that, not when unknown to him she had had similar papers drawn up.

“In that case I think you should see these,” she said leaning down to retrieve her handbag she removed a similar looking envelope and gave it to Richard.

Although he looked a little puzzled Richard took the envelope and removed the contents. From his quick scan of the documents he realised what she was giving him. Looking up from the papers in his hand he shook his head at her.

Audrey reached for his hand and held it tightly as she explained,“I had Arnold draw these up after he told me about Uncle Grevel. It’s a legal document giving you joint control of uncle Grevel’s fortune and everything else I have.”

Richard was stunned, he knew from a previous conversation with Marjory how badly Marton had been with money and that Audrey had sworn never to trust a man with her money ever again. So for her to do this was an incredible show of trust and love in him and their relationship.

“Audrey I...I don’t know what to say,”

“Then don’t say anything just sign the papers. I trust you richard DeVere and I want to share my life with you.” Her hand then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket where she knew he kept his Montblanc pen.

Holding it out to him she smiled, “Now sign,”

He took the pen from her and uncapped it, “Only if you sign these,” he said pointing to the papers on her lap then offering her his pen.

“Alright if you insist,” she took the pen from him and placing the papers on the coffee table in front of her signed her name on all of the documents. When she had finished she handed the pen to Richard and watched as he did the same.

“We don’t need a witness do we?” She asked not sure what the legal standing was.

Richard shook his head, “Not this time but the next time we sign our names we will,”

For a moment Audrey didn’t know what he meant but then she realised he was talking about their marriage certificate. She was transferred to a few months ago when in this very room they had been pretending to be married until Mrs Poo had ruined the whole thing.

Then the dear old lady had been optimistic that the next paper they both signed would be a marriage certificate and she wasn’t far wrong.

“Are you alright darling? You seemed somewhere else for a moment then.”

“I’m sorry darling I was just thinking back to a few months ago when Mademoiselle Dutoit was here, you’re mother said to me she hoped the next thing we signed would be our marriage certificate,”

“Did she? I didn’t hear her say that.” He put his arm around her and leaned back in the settee bringing her with him.

“I loved having you here that week, it showed me you were the only woman for me.”

“I loved it too, not because I was back here but because I was with you. I can’t tell you how many nights that week I lingered outside your bedroom door wanting to go in. I was nearly caught by Mademoiselle Dutoit one night,”

“That would have blown our cover,” he chuckled.

Audrey shook her head, “No it wouldn’t, I would have said we had a disagreement and were sleeping apart but I had decided to forgive you,”

“But then you would had to have come in my bedroom,”

“Yes I would. What would you have done,” she grinned.

“Honestly? I would have behaved like a perfect gentleman and offered you the bed and slept in the chair.”

She knew that’s what he would’ve done, Richard was a perfect English gentleman and behaved as such.

“But now it’s our bedroom darling,” she stood up and held her hand out to him. “Come with me, Richard.”

Leaving the signed papers downstairs, Audrey led him upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside she turned to face him and began to remove his tie.

“You said that this would definitely be your last meeting before Christmas. Is that true?” she asked.

He watched her fingers as they started to undo the buttons of his waistcoat.

He nodded, “Yes, from now on I’m all yours,”

She pushed off his waistcoat and jacket then began to ease his shirt buttons through the holes. When she reached the last button she paused and ran her gaze over his exposed chest.

“That sounds wonderful, I hope you won’t get bored of me? ” She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her there.

“I will never get bored of you Audrey, I am never happier than when I’m with you.”

Her fingers ran down his chest, tracing his muscles before resting her hand over his heart.

“Darling Richard.” She leaned in and kissed him.

His hand caressed her cheek, his thumb stroking over her skin. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Audrey ran her had into his hair holding the back of his head as he lowered her onto the bed.

She had never felt more loved or cared for in her life. It had taken a while but she now realised that it wasn’t Grantleigh, the lodge or even Somerset where she belonged, it was with the man in her arms.

Richard DeVere had swept her off her feet and shown her she didn’t have to be afraid of change because no matter what he would always be there for her, loving her.

He was her home and she was his and in each other’s arms is where they belonged.


	22. 21st December

When Audrey had told him she had surprise for him he didn’t think it would involve having to close his eyes and being lead outside with strict instructions not to look until she told him he could.

She held his hand tightly in hers as she lead him out of the front door of the manor and onto the drive way.

“You’re not peeking are you?” She asked making sure his eyes were still closed.

“No I am not,” he huffed as he lost his footing and stumbled, “Audrey this is ridiculous,”

“Just a little further...” she told him, then stopped and positioned him where she wanted, “There, now you can open them,” she said excitedly.

Richard opened his to see a brand new black Rolls Royce Silver Spirit complete with personalised number plate n the drive.

Confused he turned to her, “Audrey, what...I don’t understand?”

She smiled and pulled him closer to the car, “You said that the company owned your Rolls, that it could be taken away at any moment. Well this one is all yours and no one will ever take it away from you.”

He was overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness in this loving gift, “Darling you really are very sweet,”

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck, “Do you like it? I wasn’t sure about the colour,”

“I love it and the colour is perfect, very sleek,” he said hugging her.

“Good. Let’s go for a drive,” she said handing him the keys.

They drove around for a while and stopped in a quiet spot overlooking the estate. Sitting in the car looking out at the sheep wondering around in the field Audrey realised how isolated this part of the estate was, there really was no one around for miles.

All of a sudden a naughty thought occurred to her, “Darling have you ever made love in a car?”

Although slightly stunned by her question Richard kept his expression neutral as he replied, “I can’t say I have...but I’m willing to give it a go if you are.”

Audrey didn’t reply just quickly reached for the door handle, Richard did the same and they climbed into the back seat. Shutting the door Audrey waisted no time and threw a leg across his lap straddling him, kissing him passionately.

Richard’s hands moved to her hips as she continued her exploration of his mouth. She held on to his shoulders as his hands slipped beneath her skirt and up her thighs to her bottom bringing her flush against his arousal.

Audrey couldn’t believe they were actually going to do this but she couldn’t resist him. It was as though he had awakened a part of her she never knew existed before.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, smiling against his lips at his groan when her fingers ran through the hairs on his chest.

Her lips moved to his throat when he tugged at the buttons of her blouse revealing her black lace bra beneath. She shrugged it off allowing his fingers to fumble with the catch of her bra while she trailed kisses over his chest, when she swirled her tongue around his nipple the sensation was so intense his hips bucked up against her.

“Audrey," he moaned. His fingers dug into her hips encouraging her to grind against the growing bulge in his trousers.

Her breasts now free of their lace confines, swayed close to his face as her hips moved against him. Richard leaned forward kissing the skin between her breasts then took a nipple into his mouth.

Her body ignited under his touch and she reached between them scrambling to undo his trousers. Reaching inside his boxers she grasped him in her hand. Tugging his hair and pulling his head up to look at her, rising to her knees she moved her underwear to the side and positioned his tip at her opening.

Holding onto his shoulders she lowered herself slowly down taking him deep inside her. Richard sighed as he felt her tight sheath take his full length.

Keeping him deep inside Audrey rotated her hips, his hands resting on her hips aiding her movements.

So delicious was the feeling of his rock hard member inside her and the friction on her bundle of nerves as she grinned against him, she felt herself begin to shudder in release.

Richard barely held himself back at the feeling of her tight walls squeezing him. Recovering from her unexpected orgasm, Audrey looked deep into his eyes as she began to move her hips again, this time rising and falling on him.

He kissed her with renewed fervour lifting his hips up to meet her downward movement. His tonguedelved into her mouth playing with hers.

Leaving a hand on her hip his other found her breast, fondling it. She moaned into his mouth and increased her pace. Richard met her cadence and drove his hips up faster into her causing her to have a second orgasm.

Audrey tore her mouth from his, trying to catch her breath. Richard continued to thrust up into her wanting to bring her over the edge again but he knew he was close to his own climax.

"Audrey," he breathed both hands now holding tightly to her hips encouraging her to move faster until he felt her tightening around him once again.

“Oh God, Audrey I...” he panted closing his eyes as he felt himself lose control and come inside her. Audrey groaned at the exquisite feeling of his seed coating her walls and hugged him tightly to her.

They held each other until the sweat cooling on their bodies became uncomfortable and moved to make themselves presentable.Once they had redressed they resumed their seats in the front of the car.

“Well darling do you like your new car?” she asked him.

“I do, especially now I’ve seen all the possibilities this larger model let’s us explore” he said wiggling his eyebrows.


	23. 22nd December

That morning at breakfast when Audrey had said she wanted to show him something she thought he would like, Richard had not envisioned traipsing across the estate in the cold. He was wrapped up warm, she had made sure of that placing a scarf around his neck but still he shivered as they walked.

A thick frost had covered the estate making what had always looked beautiful now look spectacular. It was as he was marvelling at the sight of the frost on the grass that he saw where she was leading him.

The lake was completely frozen over, it looked like an ice rink. He could see on the bench that sat a little way up from the lake what looked like two pairs of ice skates. His stomach dropped, he had never skated in his life.

This was just like the skiing incident, back then he had chosen to exaggerate his skills and tell her he was a brilliant skier. That had ended in a broken leg and his pride severely damaged.

“Isn’t it beautiful Richard and just right for skating.” She beamed at him but seeing his wary gaze added, “Don’t worry darling it’s perfectly safe I had Ned check it this morning.”

“It’s not that Audrey. I... I have never skated in my life.”

“That doesn’t matter darling, I’ll teach you,” she picked up the skates and handed them to him.

He got the hang of skating much quicker than skiing and within an hour he was confident enough to let go of her hands and skate on his own.

Audrey was so distracted watching his athletic figure glide along the ice that she wasn’t quick enough to react when her skates slipped on the ice, just as she was about to fall she felt Richard’s hands around her waist holding her up from behind,

He pulled her back against his chest, "I've got you darling." He mumbled

His hands moved to her stomach tightening his hold on her and he kissed her neck.

“Thank you darling. It seems I’ve taught you well,” she turned in his arms and rested her hands on his chest.

"You are a wonderful teacher darling," he smiled bringing his lips closer to hers. The moment they are about to touch she pushes away from him and skates away.

“Come on Richard show me how good you really are, see if you can keep up, ” She shouted over her shoulder laughing.

He skates faster than he has before trying to catch her and stumbles a few times. He decided to change tact and slowed his pace hoping to catch her when she turned.

Audrey didn’t see him change direction and crashes into him, Richard held onto her waist trying to keep them both upright but fails. He tumbled to the ice landing on his back with Audrey on top of him.

“That was a sneaky thing to do Mr DeVere,” she reprimands him.

“I thought it was rather clever actually,” he grinned running his hands up her back over her coat.

“Well I thought it was underhand and look where it got us,” Audrey huffed indicating the hard ice beneath them.

“Perhaps I can make it up to you?” His nose nudged hers, his warm breath a gentle breeze on her face.

“Perhaps,” Her fingers stroked along his jaw, Richard tightened his hold on her waist and rolled them over, his weight settling against her.

She’s slightly startled by their change in positions but looking into his eyes she sees the heat in his gaze and smiles, “Kiss me,” she gasps.

Richard lowered his lips to hers, his tongue running along her lips, groaning when they part and allow his tongue to find hers.

The kiss becomes so heated she worries for a moment they might actually melt the ice beneath them. Her hands grasp his hair as their mouths duel.

"Richard, darling," She mumbles between kisses.

He pulls back, "Audrey? What is it darling?”

"As much as I’m enjoying this I’m afraid if we stay here much longer I may get frostbite." She chuckled indicating her rear.

He immediately got up and pulled her up and back into his arms, “We cant have that can we. I think thats enough skating for today, how about we go home and have some hot chocolate?”

“That sounds delightful darling,” she said grasping his neck and pulling him into a rather passionate kiss.


	24. 23rd December

Inside the master bedroom of Grantleigh, gifts were strewn all across the floor, Audrey and Richard sat in the middle of them with wrapping paper and ribbon surrounding them.

Until now Audrey had been doing all the work with Richard watching her until finally she’d had enough of his lack of assistance, “Are you going to help me wrap these or not?” She huffed.

“I’d rather unwrap you.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She chuckled, “There will be plenty of time for that later, now pass me that ribbon please,”

Richard handed her the red ribbon, “Who is this for anyway?”

“Brabinger. I wanted to get him something special, after all that’s happened these last few years he deserves it,”

“Actually I have something for Brabinger myself,” he said getting up and retrieving a box from the side of the settee.

“I remember how fond of Gin he was and thought this would be an appropriate gift,” he said handing it to her.

She laughed “Yes he’ll like that very much. Now come here and I’ll help you wrap it.”

Richard had proved a very good student in the art of gift wrapping and they had wrapped nearly all the gifts. He had left Audrey for a little while to take Bertie on a walk and had returned with some hot coco for them both.

She had continued to wrap the last few gifts when she noticed a snoring sound coming from behind her.

Richard had fallen asleep on the settee, Bertie curled beneath his arm. They looked incredibly sweet together. She was tempted to let him sleep, he hadn’t been sleeping very well these past few months he had told her but since they became engaged he seemed more relaxed, although there had been a few nights she’d awoken to find him staring out of the window a distant look on his face.

After this had happened the third time she had asked him what was wrong. It was then he told her he’d been having nightmares. Nightmares about losing her.

She had tried to reassure him that wouldn’t happen, that she loved him and wasn’t going anywhere and since then the nightmares had mostly stopped.

She slipped out of their bedroom and downstairs using the opportunity of Richard sleeping to wrap his present.

An hour later, gift’s all wrapped and instructions given to Brabinger for the morning, she made her way back upstairs she carefully pushed open their bedroom door and found Richard still asleep, Bertie had moved to lay in front of the crackling fireplace.

Audrey lowered herself to her knees beside him and ran a hand along his cheek. Richard stirred, opening his sleepy eyes.

“What time is it?" he mumbled

“Its late," she whispered, running her hand down his arm. He nodded, his eyes closing again.

"Come to bed, darling." She said beginning to stand but his hand caught hers and tugged her back down.

“Lay here with me for a while,” he whispered.

She shook her head about to say no when he mumbled, ”Please.”

Sighing she stood and waited for him to shuffle further against the back of the sofa making room for her, then lay down beside him.

As she lay down his arm wrapped around her back bringing her close to him. Audrey turned her face into his chest, the feel of his soft cashmere jumper against her cheek warm and soft.

He sighed deeply, “This is nice,”

“Yes it is, but it would be even nicer in that very large bed over there,”

“Just five minutes darling,” he mumbled closing his eyes, but he didn’t fall asleep again. Five minutes later and Audrey felt herself beginning to doze off.

“Are you happy Audrey?” Richard asked suddenly breaking the silence.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at him, “I’m always happy when I’m with you darling,” she smiled running her fingers along his jaw she drew him in for a soft kiss.


	25. 24th December - Christmas Eve

Looking out at the estate from the folly Richard couldn’t help but recall that time a few months ago when he had been rehearsing his speech to the board and been interrupted by Audrey. She had in her own way given him his belief in himself back at that moment with her tough, no surrender attitude.

Standing beside him, Audrey was thinking of that exact same moment, winding her arms around his waist she pulled him close, “Do you remember when we were here a few months ago?”

He nodded, “You we’re giving me the confidence to face my board. You know I was going to ask you out on a date after that,”

“Not to marry you?”

“I wanted to ask you but I thought that might have frightened you off and I didn’t want that,”

She pulled him close hugging him tightly, she felt a drip on her forehead. Looking up she saw a few flakes of snow begun to fall.

“Richard look, it’s snowing,” she said excitedly rushing to the entrance of the folly.

Richard came to stand next to her, “So it is, looks like it is going to be a white Christmas after all.”

Taking a step outside the folly he turned back and held his gloved hand out to her.

“Dance with me?”

“But it’s snowing,” she said grasping hold of his fingers.

He tugged her outside and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I’ll keep you warm Mrs DeVere,”

“I like the sound of that,” she sighed

“So do I,” he said beginning to lead her in a waltz in the falling snow.

By the time they made it back to the Manor and their bedroom both of them were freezing but Audrey wouldn’t have changed a moment, it was magical dancing with Richard in the snow. And besides she had a very nice way of warming them both up.

“A shower will warm us up darling,” she said as she spun around and walked towards the bathroomdropping her blouse to the floor as she went.

Richard grinned and followed her, removing his clothes hastily. When he reached the door Audrey was already in the shower.

She smiled and using her finger indicated for him to come towards her. He walked into the shower, closing the door behind him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly to him. The steamy water cascaded down their bodies as he kissed her hungrily.

His hands ran down her hips to her buttocks, squeezing them and pushing her against his growing arousal. Taking a step forward he pressed he up against the wall of the shower.

Audrey snaked a hand down between their bodies grazing the hair on his chest and stomach before her fingers slid over his arousal. When he moaned into her mouth she moved her hand down, cupping him and squeezing gently.

Fearing his legs would give out under him, Richard stilled her hand and moved his arms beneath her bottom, lifting her in his arms and pressing her back against the wall.

Audrey gripped his shoulders tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when she felt him nudge her opening. Tearing her mouth from his she looked into his eyes as he pushed into her.

As the water continued to rain down on them Richard thrust into her again and again, his senses overloaded by the feeling of her wet body moving against his.

They were both so aroused that it only took a few minutes before Audrey arched her back, crying out her climax.

Richard unable to hold back any longer pushed into her once, twice more before stilling his hips and coming inside her.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes before slowly lowering her legs to the floor. When he was sure she was steady on her feet he released her and reached to turn the water off.

Opening the shower door he grabbed a towel and handed it to her, “Well darling that’s one way to warm up,” Richard laughed.


	26. 25th December - Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my Christmas story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Merry Christmas.

On Christmas Morning Audrey had awoken in Richard’s arms, he had awakened a few minutes before and watched as her eyes opened.

Smiling she tilted her head up, “Merry Christmas Darling,”

“Merry Christmas Audrey,” he leaned down kissing her gently.

“I know its still early but you need to get up there’s something I want to show you,” he said running his fingers through her hair.

Audrey sighed, “But darling its Christmas morning, I thought maybe we could start the day right,” she said stroking a finger across his jaw and down his throat.

Richard was seriously tempted to stay in bed with her but he also wanted to show her the gift he had got her. Grabbing her wandering hand in his he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss to her palm, “I promise it’ll be worth it darling, please,”

Audrey relented and soon they were out of bed and dressed in their warm winter coats, Richard held her hand as they walked towards the front door of the manor, “Richard where are we going?” Audrey demanded.

“We are going to see your Christmas present,” he said opening the front door and leading her outside.

Despite her reluctance to leave their warm bed Audrey couldn’t help feel excited about what Richard had got her for Christmas. The snow had stopped falling but had left a thick covering on the ground, making her hold onto him in case she slipped.

He held her hand tightly as they walked through the snow and she realised they were heading towards the stables.

Richard opened the door to the stables and let Audrey enter before him then pulled the door closed behind them.

“Richard what are we doing in here?”

He didn’t reply just smiled and tugged on her hand, leading her over to the far stall.

"Audrey, I’d like you to meet your Christmas present." Richard opened the latch on the top half of the stall to reveal the most stunning looking horse she had ever seen.

Audrey held her hand out and chuckled when the horse nudged it hoping for a treat.

"Do you like her?" Richard asked hopefully, he hadn’t been entirely sure this was the best idea but so far Audrey’s reaction seemed to be good.

"Yes..." Audrey whispered, scratching the horses head. “She’s beautiful darling,”

"Don’t worry I did my research this time and I took the Brigadier with me so I didn’t get scammed,"

"You have done wonderfully darling," Audrey smiled at him.

"I know you ride a bit at the riding school but I thought you should have your own horse here. Then we can go riding together,”

“I thought you weren’t that keen on horses?”

“I’m not but I’m very keen on you.” He grinned

Audrey nodded then looked down at her feet as she felt a tear in her eye.

"Audrey? What’s the matter darling I thought you liked her?" He asked worriedly.

"I do darling," she smiled winding her arms around his neck. "It’s just, you got me a horse so we could spend more time together even though you don’t really like horses. No one has ever done anything as sweet as that for me, I love you." she whispered, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered seeking her lips.

Audrey, swept away on a wave of love and happiness pulled him by his coat lapels into the next empty stall where there was a pile of hay. Still kissing her Richard opened his eyes to see where she had lead them.

"Audrey-" Richard mumbled against her lips. She tightened her arms around his neck and lowered herself down pulling him with her, legs parting letting him settled between them.

Breaking the kiss Richard look down into her flushed face, "Darling are you sure you want to do this, here, in the hay?" Richard looked around the stall, the hay did feel comfortable and no one was about.

"I need you darling," she moaned squeezing his sides with her legs as her hands ran through his hair pulling him down to her.

Ned had risen early to take his traditional Christmas morning walk when he saw a light coming from inside the stable and thinking it may be burglars picked up a large stick by the path. Carefully approaching the door he heard sounds coming from inside. He edged closer trying to make out what they were saying.

It was then he heard what sound like Mr DeVere groaning, just about to rush in and save the Lord of the Manor from what he thought were violent thieves he was stopped in his tracks when a loud moan of “Oh Richard!” rang out from inside.

He recognised the voice as that of Mrs FForbes-Hamilton and swiftly took a step back. Realising the newly engaged couple where having some private time to themselves Ned laid the stick on the floor and then quietly made his way away from the door, smiling to himself as he went.

After their tumble in the hay that morning they had gone back to the manor and had hurriedly showered before dressing for church.

Mrs Poo had gone on ahead with Brabinger escorting her. Standing outside the church waiting for her son and Audrey she noticed them approaching.

They made a very handsome couple and she hoped that maybe this time next year they would have a child she could fuss over.

“Sorry to keep you waiting mother, there was some urgent business on the estate,”

Mrs Poo laughed and reached up to her sons head, pulling a piece of straw from behind his ear, “Yes very urgent I’d say,”

They got back to the manor after the service and Audrey tried to phone Marjory. There was no answer and she started to worry.

“It’s not like her at all, she should be there.”

“I’m sure there is nothing to worry about darling,” he reassured her.

Looking at his watch Richard hoped his surprise for her would arrive soon. Looking out of the window he saw a car approaching. Audrey noticed too and jumped up from her seat.

“Who on earth is that?”

“Come on darling, let’s go and see,” he took her hand pulling her out of the room.

They made it outside as the car door opened to reveal Marjory getting out.

“Marjory! What are you doing here?” Audrey hugged her oldest friend.

“I wanted to come back for Christmas but with the trains as they are I couldn’t get home, Richard organised for me to get home, so here I am.”

“That’s wonderful, let’s get you inside it’s freezing out here,”

Brabinger collected Marjory’s bags and took her up to the Chinese room to get settled. Meanwhile Audrey had pulled Richard into his study.

“Darling that was a lovely thing to do bringing Marjory here,”

“Well when she phoned yesterday and told me she couldn’t get home, I wanted to to help and besides you always spend Christmas with Marjory, I thought it would be nice to have her here for your first Christmas back at the manor,”

“You really are the kindest,” she kissed his cheek, “Sweetest,” a kiss to his other cheek, “loving man and I love you very much,” she kissed his lips.

Brabinger came back downstairs to the study to inform Mrs FForbes-Hamilton that Miss Frobisher would be down shortly when he saw the door open and the lord and lady of the manor engaged in a passionate embrace. He tiptoed past the door and chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, he would have to get used to finding his employers in these open displays of affection.

Later that night after a wonderful Christmas dinner and when everyone else had gone to bed Audrey found Richard in the drawing room looking out of the window. The sound of Silent Night coming from the radio.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you, what are you doing in here?” She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you darling.” He turned in her arms.

Audrey cupped his cheek, “I’m the lucky one darling.” She kissed him gently, pulling back she smiled.

“I wanted to give you your present,”

“But I thought the Rolls was my present?”

“It was part of it, this..” she said removing a small box from her skirt pocket, “is the other part,”

she said handing it to him.

Richard opened the box to reveal a gold signet ring inside, he looked up at Audrey.

“It was my grandfathers, I want you to have it,” she explained.

Richard was touched by her gift but thought that surely such an heirloom should remain in the family, “Audrey I can’t accept this darling, its too much it should stay in your family,”

She held his hand, “You are family darling, well you soon will be. My Grandmother gave this to my Grandfather on the day they got engaged."

She took the ring from the box and held it out to him. “I know we agreed we would both wear wedding rings but I thought this would be a nice way to welcome you into the family.”

Richard removed the ring he was currently wearing and Audrey slid the new one onto his finger,

“There it fits, it was meant to be,” she whispered.

“Like us then,” he grinned.

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck as Richard wound his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

“Merry Christmas Richard,”

“Merry Christmas Audrey,”

There lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues duelled and hands wandered. The sounds from the radio changed to Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas just as the snow began to fall again outside the warm confines of Grantleigh.

Audrey smiled against his lips as the words resonated in her head. Yes she thought from now on all their troubles would be out of sight and they would be together, happy and in love.


End file.
